Canción de una vida
by Norma Black
Summary: Hay veces en las que una canción dice mucho más de una historia que lo aparentemente evidente de ella. Canciones que te hacen sonreír, llorar, recordar... Canciones de la vida de alguien.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí mi nuevo experimento. Tengo que decir que tuve mis dudas, porque me parecía dificilísimo hacer algo como esto y lo ha sido. Pero ¡disfruté tanto haciéndolo! Todas las canciones que he escogido las tengo guardadas en una Playlist que yo llamo "Keep calm and enjoy", porque para mi -unas más y otras menos, claro- me transmiten calma. No están todas las canciones de la Playlist, porque sería entonces muy largo y no todas las canciones me inspiraban una historia digna de escribir.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, aquí van. Son 23 canciones, 23 historias. Espero que las disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con el mundo Potter pertenece a J. . Las canciones son del grupo que se menciona al principio de cada capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **All out of love – Air Supply.**_

 _ **Regulus Black y Dorcas Meadowes.**_

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

 _Thinking of you till it hurts_

 _I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

 _Tormented and torn apart_

 _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

 _For times when my life seems so low_

 _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

 _When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

* * *

Regulus está tumbado en el sillón de su casa, de su solitaria casa. Recuerda cuando eran más ahí, sus padres y sus tíos -ahora muertos, menos su madre que se encontraba de viaje-, sus primas -las tres casadas-, su hermano y él. Y ahora tan solo queda él. Él solo. Ni siquiera Kreacher lo acompaña esa noche, el Señor Tenebroso se lo ha pedido y él, como no, ha mandado a Kreacher a su misión. Fue cuando escuchó un _crack_ tras de él y vio al viejo elfo doméstico, temblando, mojado, tirando en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas.

-Kreacher, Kreacher, ¿qué ha pasado? -pregunta Regulus alarmado al ver al elfo así, agachándose a su lado.

* * *

-¡Bien, chicos, una sonrisa! -ordenó Marlene, corriendo hacia su puesto para sacar la foto oficial de la Orden del Fénix. Marlene se colocó entre los Longobotton y ella. Las dos chicas se sonrieron y luego saludaron a la cámara.

-Bien, ahora, vuelta al trabajo. -dijo el siempre aburrido y pesado Ojoloco. Todos se quejaron y los Merodeadores hicieron una broma que solo ellos escucharon. Dorcas y Marlene los miraron de reojo y sonrieron, no iban a cambiar nunca.

-¿Tienes misión esta noche? -le preguntó Dorcas a Marlene.

-Sí, Sirius y yo. -dijo Marlene.- ¿Tú?

-Yo hoy no. -dijo sonriente Dorcas.- Iré a casa, me tiraré en el sillón y disfrutaré de la soledad de mi hogar.

-Eres un caso perdido. -dijo Marlene, riéndose. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.- Nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Adiós, Hufflepuff. -le dijo Sirius, besando su mejilla también, antes de coger la mano de Marlene y reírse por la mueca de asco de Dorcas.

-Deberías dejar de llamarme así.

-Nunca. -dijo Sirius, antes de desaparecerse con su novia.

Dorcas se rió, cogió sus cosas, se despidió del resto y se fue a su nueva casa. Era un pequeño apartamento que ella misma decoró. Se puso su pijama y empezó a cocinar. No era una gran chef, pero se defendía bastante bien. Puso un plato, un tenedor, un cuchillo y un vaso. Solo comería ella, como siempre. Cuando iba a darle el primer bocado a su apetitosa cena el timbre de su casa sonó. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mirar por la mirilla. Al ver quien estaba del otro lado, cogió aire angustiada.

* * *

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right, believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _I want you to come back and carry me home_

 _Away from these long, lonely nights_

 _I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_

 _Does the feeling seem oh, so right?_

 _And what would you say if I called on you now_

 _And said that I can't hold on?_

 _There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

 _Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

* * *

-Dorcas, abreme, por favor... -le suplicó del otro lado Regulus.- Por favor... Dorcas...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta. Regulus miró a su alrededor y entró corriendo en el apartamento de la morena, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Creo que no se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Los mortífagos.

-¿Qué mortífagos?

-Los que vigilan tu casa. Da igual, está todo bien, tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -repitió ella. Parecía enfadada, asustada. Regulus no lo podría decir con seguridad. Y él parecía asustado, nervioso. Histérico era la palabra.

-Dorcas, está pasando algo. El Señor Tenebroso está haciendo algo y no lo vamos a poder parar.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó ella, sorprendida, en un susurro.

-Tenías razón, Dorcas. Tú, Sirius, vosotros... Teníais razón. -dijo él, mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Dorcas abrió la boca sorprendida y corrió a abrazarlo. Regulus se aferró a su cintura, volviendo a respirar el aroma del pelo de Dorcas, ese que tanto echó de menos. Dorcas al separarse le acarició la cara, luego cogió otro plato, otro tenedor, otro cuchillo y otro vaso, los colocó a su lado en la mesa e invitó a Regulus a sentarse y que le contara lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Para qué quiere el relicario ahí? -preguntó Dorcas en un susurro después de escuchar todo lo que Regulus le había contado.

-No lo sé. Pero lo voy a recuperar, te lo juro, Dorcas. Lo voy a recuperar. -dijo él, angustiado.

Ni Dorcas ni Regulus se dieron cuenta de cuando terminaron besándose de aquella manera en la cocina de la morena. Pero se estaban besando con esas ganas reprimidas desde hace tres años, con las ganas que el ambiente de guerra les generaba... Ella estaba contra la encimera, subida. Él le acariciaba la espalda mientras la besaba. Fue cuando Regulus la cogió, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y Regulus la llevó a la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Dorcas se despertó, desnuda y sola, encontró una nota a su lado en la cama.

 _"Voy a solucionarlo, tranquila. No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado ni lo que te he contado, en cuanto lo solucione yo mismo iré a la Orden y lo contaré todo._

 _Tenías razón y yo estaba perdido sin ti. Estaba totalmente equivocado._

 _Perdóname. Te quiero._

 _R.A.B."_

* * *

Dos días después llegó a la Orden del Fénix la muerte de Regulus Black.

* * *

 ** _Comentario: Aquí va el primero. Están por orden alfabético de la canción, no hay otra razón por la cual esto sea así. Tengo que decir que esta canción me encanta, la adoro. La descubrí de casualidad gracias a una serie hace muchos años y no la he podido olvidar. También tengo que decir que la pareja de Regulus y Dorcas no me gustaba tanto antes, pero fue tomando forma al tiempo que me los imaginaba en mi cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente: Hermione y Rose._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful – Christina Aguilera.**_

 _ **Hermione y Rose Weasley.**_

Hermione seguía encerrada en su despacho de casa. Rose podía ver la poca luz del despacho bajo la rendija de la puerta. Sabía que su padre estaba ya dormido, había tenido un día duro en el trabajo. Hugo también dormía. Y ella debería estar dormida, la noche pasa de las doce y ella mañana tendría que acompañar a su familia a la presentación. Pero no podía irse a dormir antes de ir al baño y de camino al baño encontró la luz encendida del despacho de su madre. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que un vociferador llegó. Rose asomó la cabeza por el despacho y vio la espalda de su madre mientras dejaba que el vociferador sonara.

* * *

 _Every day is so wonderful_

 _And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

 _Now and then, I get insecure_

 _For all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

* * *

Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia... Esas eran las palabras que rebotaban en la cabeza de Rose durante el desayuno. Estaban en pleno agosto, su padre y su madre preparaban el desayuno. Todos parecían estar bien. Su madre parecía estar bien.

-¿Pasa algo, Rosie? Estás muy callada, hoy. -dijo Ron, mirándola de reojo. Hermione dejó delante de su hija de dieciséis años un plato con tostadas y Rose miró fijamente su brazo, cubierto siempre por manga larga.

-No, no, pasa nada, pa. -dijo Rose.- ¿Tú estás bien, mamá? Digo, por la presentación.

-Sí, estoy bien. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Todo va a ir perfecto. -dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Hermione.- Es imposible que tu madre no gane las elecciones.

Aquella mañana tenían que asistir a la presentación de Hermione como candidata a Ministra de Magia. Iba a presentarse a la elecciones y estaba trabajando extremadamente duro para ganar. Ron y Harry también se volcaban con la causa. Al igual que Ginny, que anunció públicamente su total apoyo a su cuñada. Todos los Weasley la estaban ayudando en todo lo que podían. Y para empezar, todos estaban allí, en la presentación. También estaba Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Rose y Albus, con su padre.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba allí para apoyar a Hermione. Rose no pudo evitar -después de lo escuchado anoche en el despacho de su madre- revisar a todos los presentes. Aproximadamente la mitad de los presentes allí estaban de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Rose sabía porqué. Miró a su padre. Ron también sabía porqué. Entre los ceñudos, Rose reconoció a los abuelos de Scorpius.

 _Mis abuelos son insoportables, unos clasistas y seguidores de Voldemort todavía. No entiendo porque les importa tanto que haya magos hijos de muggles, en serio_. Esas palabras de Scorpius, que estaba sentado a su lado, llegaron a la cabeza de Rose.

-Y ahora, procedo a dejarle la palabra a Hermione Weasley. -dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, aun Ministro de Magia, que era el primer apoyo de Hermione para su sucesión. Muchos de los presentes aplaudieron mientras Hermione se preparaba para subir al pequeño altillo. Se levantó de su silla y miró a Ron, que le sonrió. Arregló bien sus mangas largas y subió con falsa confianza.

* * *

 _To all your friends, you're delirious_

 _So consumed in all your doom_

 _Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

 _The piece is gone and the puzzle undone_

 _That's the way it is_

 _You are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring you down, no_

 _You are beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring you down_

 _Don't you bring me down today_

* * *

Rose vio como su madre hablaba para toda esa gente. Para ella su madre siempre había sido preciosa. Los rizos -que ella misma también heredó- su madre los controlaba más y los dejaba siempre perfectos. Su tez oscura -al contrario que la de Rose, que era pálida como su padre-. La sonrisa sincera de Hermione cuando se reía por las ocurrencias de Hugo. Su cuerpo esbelto, delgado. Su menudez -al contrario que la altura y fuerza de su marido, que los hacía lucir perfectos siempre-. Su elegancia. Hermione siempre fue preciosa a ojos de su hija.

Rose miró de reojo como la pareja de ancianos Malfoy se acercaba a su hijo, Draco, que estaba de pie tras las sillas de Rose y Scorpius. Scorpius sabía a la perfección que estaban allí, pero no movió ni un pelo para saludarlos.

-¿Esta a es a quien apoyas como Ministra de Magia? -le dijo mordaz Lucius Malfoy a su hijo. Draco también había anunciado públicamente en varias ocasiones el apoyo a Hermione Weasley.

-Aquí no, padre. -dijo Draco empujando a sus padres hacia la salida de la sala. Scorpius los miró de reojo y volvió a centrar su atención en Hermione. Rose sí siguió con todo detalle la discusión de los tres rubios en la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Leyó de los labios de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy las palabras _Sangre sucia_.

Hermione abrió la ronda de preguntas después de su discurso y contestó a varios reporteros de manera amable. Cuando la presentación terminó los familiares, amigos y seguidores de Hermione se levantaron para aplaudirle. Ella se puso colorada, sonrió y bajó al suelo, con su marido, que la recibió con un abrazo. Después de tomarse algo todos los Weasley juntos en el Caldero Chorreante, la familia Granger-Weasley volvió a su casa. Hugo retó a Ron al ajedrez mágico y los dos fueron a jugar al jardín. Rose se marchó a su cuarto y Hermione se quedó en el jardín mirando la jugada.

-Ma... -dijo Rose, asomándose por la puerta del jardín. Su madre iba ya en manga corta y vio de nuevo la cicatriz en su brazo derecho. La cicatriz que decía con letras claras _Sangre sucia_. No pudo evitar que su mirada se fijara en ella unos segundos, antes de seguir hablando.- ¿puedo ir mañana a comer con Albus?

-Sí, claro. -dijo Hermione, con mueca de confusión.

-Bien. -dijo ella, antes de volver casi corriendo al interior de su casa. Pero Rose no sabía que Hermione se había levantado y la había seguido apresuradamente hasta el salón de la casa.

-Rose, Rose... -dijo Hermione, parándola. Su hija la miró.- Anoche escuchaste el vociferador que me llegó. -era una afirmación. Hermione seguía siendo igual de inteligente y no se andaba con rodeos. Rose asintió.- Rosie...

-Mamá, no tenía razón ese hombre en lo que te decía en ese vociferador. Nada de razón.

-Lo sé... -dijo Hermione, con dulzura, acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

* * *

 _No matter what we do_

 _No matter what they say_

 _We're the song inside the tune_

 _Full of beautiful mistakes_

 _And everywhere we go_

 _The sun will always shine_

 _Because, we are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Yes, words won't bring us down_

 _We are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Yes, words can't bring us down, no_

 _Don't you bring me down today_

* * *

-Rose, no importa lo que haga, no importa a donde vaya. La gente seguirá juzgándome por ser hija de muggles. No pasa nada. Porque yo sé que quien de verdad me quiere no piensa en eso.

-Pero es injusto.

-Sí, cielo, sí... -dijo Hermione, abrazando a su hija.

* * *

 ** _¡Segunda entrega ya! Tengo que decir que la relación que más me gusta de los Grenger-Weasley es la de Ron y Rose. Pero está claro que Hermione es la madre de la pelirroja y que las dos se adoran. Sobre la canción, nada más que decir que lo que Christina Aguilera canta. Todo el mundo debería sentirse precioso. Siguiente: Lily Luna Potter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big girls don't cry – Fergie.**_

 _ **Lily Potter.**_

 _The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

 _You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

 _I need some shelter for my own protection baby_

 _To be with myself instead of calamity_

 _Peace, Serenity_

* * *

Camina sola por una calle del Londres muggle. Sola. Tranquila. Hace frío. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos. Hace dos meses que su novio se murió. Hace dos meses que un grupo de mortífagos los atacaron a ellos dos en el Salón de Té de Madamme Pudipié y que un _Avada Kedavra_ llegó al pecho de Edgar. Hacía dos meses que sus padres la habían encontrado tirada en su cama, llorando, se tumbaron con ella y la abrazaron.

Hacía tres semanas que encontró a su padre solo viendo al televisión en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se sentó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y disfrutó de su compañía.

Encontró una cafetería pequeña y acogedora. Entró. Se sentó sola en una de las mesas del fondo, donde no la pudieran ver demasiado.

-¿Qué le puedo traer a esta rosa tan bonita? -le preguntó el camarero. Lily lo miró, no tendría más de tres o cuatro años que ella. Pero Lily no aparentaba sus diecisiete años.

-Un café, solo. -dijo ella.- Y me gustan más los lirios.

-¿Lirios? -preguntó el camarero sonriendo de lado. Era guapo, no se lo podía negar a nadie.- Invita la casa, por originalidad.

El chico dejó su café y una galleta ante ella, le sonrió de nuevo y siguió trabajando. Y Lily siguió pensando. Pensó en sus padres, hermanos, tíos, primos y abuelos. En sus padrinos. En Valerie -serpiente, cuñada, pero antes mejor amiga-, Miriam -su águila favorita-, Alice -la Hufflepuff más especial para ella-, Hugo -su más fiel compañero-, Frank -su león payaso-, Lyssander -una de las serpientes más valientes que había conocido jamás- y Lorcan -la serpiente más divertida sin duda-.

No los echaba de menos. Todavía no. Necesitaba más tiempo. Más. Sola. Se había pasado toda la vida protegida por su familia, era la pequeña, era lo normal. Pero nadie podía protegerla de aquello. De aquel dolor.

* * *

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_

 _That this has nothing to do with you_

 _It's personal, myself and I_

 _We've got some straightening out to do_

 _And I'm going to miss you_

 _Like a child misses their blanket_

 _But I've got to get a move on with my life_

 _It's time to be a big girl now_

 _And big girls don't cry_

 _Don't cry_

* * *

Terminó en Barcelona, no sabía porque, o porque no. Pero estaba allí, en España. Y encontró a una bruja, tenía unos treinta años y un hijo de dos. Aquella mujer le descubrió un bar musical mágico, un bar en el que Lily se puso a trabajar. Era camarera, pero cantó alguna que otra vez sobre aquel escenario.

* * *

 _The path that I'm walking_

 _I must go alone_

 _I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, full grown_

 _Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

 _And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al volver a Londres fue buscar una peluquería. La primera que encontró fue en la que entró. Se sentó ante un peluquero con un bigote torcido y le pidió que le cortara el pelo por los hombros. El hombre casi se desmaya al enterarse de que Lily quería cortar su melena larga hasta la cintura por los hombros. Pero ella pagaba, ella mandaba.

Con su nuevo corte de pelo, caminó segura hacia una calle. Tenía el nombre apuntado en un trozo de pergamino. Llegó al séptimo piso y timbró al apartamento con la B en la puerta. Una mujer, una mujer que le sonaba cantidad, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Señora Smith? -preguntó Lily. La mujer asintió desanimada.- ¿Es usted la madre de Edgar?

-Era. -dijo la mujer con la voz rota.

-Lo será siempre. -le contestó Lily con serenidad.- Soy Lily Potter, su...

-Novia, lo sé. Vamos, pasa. -dijo la mujer, apartándose de la puerta.

* * *

 _Like the little school mate in the school yard_

 _We'll play jacks and uno cards_

 _I'll be your best friend and_

 _you'll be my Valentine_

 _Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

 _Cause I want to hold yours too_

 _We'll be playmates and lovers_

 _And share our secret worlds_

 _But it's time for me to go home_

 _It's getting late, it's dark outside_

 _I need to be with myself instead of calamity_

 _Peace, serenity_

* * *

-Un año, un mes y dos días... -dijo Teddy, sentado a su lado en la cocina de los Potter. Sobre las rodillas de Lily una pequeña bruja jugaba con sus cortos mechones de pelo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lily, mirando a Teddy.

-Eso es lo que has tardado en volver. -dijo el metamorfomago.

-Perdóname. -le pidió Lily, como a tantos seres queridos les había pedido en la última semana. Teddy le sonrió de lado, Lily sabía que estaba perdonada.

-Es tu ahijada. Te hicimos madrina aunque no estuvieras porque teníamos la esperanza de que volvieras. -le dijo Teddy, con voz forzada, pues estaba emocionado. Lily lo miró con los ojos brillando de alegría.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Vic te lo prometió hace doce años. Los Weasley sois gente de palabra. -dijo Teddy, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Has oído, Nymphadora? -le dijo Lily a la pequeña.- Soy tu madrina.

* * *

 ** _Esta vez, la historia de Lily viene "precedida" por un OS que subí en verano. Se llama "Desaparecida", ahí relato con más detalles esta pequeña historia. Para mi, Lily Potter es la pequeña de toda la familia Weasley y eso significa que es la más protegida de todo, por eso este es su primer golpe y la lleva a desaparecer un tiempo. Necesita soledad. Necesita convertirse de una vez en una "chica grande". Por eso la canción. La próxima: sus hermanos, James y Albus._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blowin' in the wind – Bob Dylan.**_

 _ **James Sirius y Albus Severus Potter.**_

 _How many roads must a man walk down_

 _Before you call him a man_

 _How many seas must a white dove sail_

 _Before she sleeps in the sand_

 _How many times must the cannonballs fly_

 _Before they are forever banned_

* * *

Un chico de pelo negro como el azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda y corbata verde Slytherin, paseaba intranquilo por el pasillo de Hogwarts, lejos de las mazmorras. No es prefecto, pero Scorpius lo es y le había dicho que a esa nadie pasaba por allí. Pero se equivocaba.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó apuntando con la varita donde había escuchado unos pasos.

-Tranquilo, enano. -dijo James Sirius saliendo de la oscuridad con una sonrisa de lado. Su hermano rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué habitación femenina vienes?

-Me ofendes. -dijo James, poniendo una mano en el pecho, dramático.- ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿No te han planchado bien los pantalones del uniforme? -a James siempre le gustaba meterse con su hermano por su pequeña obsesión con la perfección.

-Olvídalo, James. -dijo Albus, molesto. James se rió.

-Vamos, Al, cuéntame qué pasa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu hermano mayor y te quiero ayudar. -dijo James, con las manos en los bolsillos. Albus negó con la cabeza irónico, James frunció el ceño.- ¿De verdad piensas que lo único que quiero es molestarte?

-Soy una serpiente, ya sabes, ¿qué clase de Potter entra en Slytherin?

* * *

 _The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind_

 _The answer is blowing in the wind_

* * *

-Albus, estás en quinto, supéralo. Pensé que no estabas arrepentido de entrar en Slytherin.

-Y no lo estoy.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No piensas eso?

-Nadie piensa eso, Albus.

La confesión de su hermano y el tono de su voz hizo que Albus sintiera remordimientos. Llevaba varias semanas ignorando y tratando mal a todos sus primos y a sus hermanos. Incluso a Lily, a la que le había contestado fatal esa mañana y se había ido enfadadísima. Albus bajó la mirada.

-Lily me contó lo de esta mañana. Solo quería ponerse de acuerdo contigo para comprar el regalo de papá. -dijo James. Albus asintió.

-Siento que soy la vergüenza de casa, que os decepciono todo el tiempo. Primero Slytherin, luego Malfoy, luego me peleo con papá, no soy prefecto, no soy buscador... No hago nada bien...

-¿No haces nada bien? ¿No has escuchado el vociferador de mamá esta mañana? -dijo James, recordando la voz de su madre resonando en todo el comedor gritándole lo disgustada que estaba con él por una pequeña broma al ex novio de Roxanne que él y Fred le habían gastado.

* * *

 _How many years can a mountain exist_

 _Before it is washed to the sea_

 _How many years can some people exist_

 _Before they're allowed to be free_

 _How many times can a man turn his head_

 _And pretend that he just doesn't see_

* * *

-Que estés en Slytherin es bueno, al fin los Potter-Weasley hemos conquistado todas las casas de Hogwarts. Tu amigo Malfoy nos cae bien a todos en la familia, sobre todo a Rose. A mi esa pelirroja no me engaña y se le cae la baba por el rubito. Papá y mamá discuten conmigo a diario, es normal en las familias que se quieren. Mira mis padrinos y Rose. Yo tampoco soy prefecto. Ni buscador, en realidad los cazadores somos más guapos -y es que los tres Potter eran cazadores, como Ginny.

-Se supone que tengo que parecerme a papá, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque le hice pasar malos tiempos. Se lo debo.

-A papá no le importa nada de eso, Albus. Le importa que seamos buenas personas y felices.

-¿Desde cuando dices coherencias tú?

* * *

 _How many times must a man look up_

 _Before he can see the sky_

 _How many ears must one man have_

 _Before he can hear people cry_

 _How many deaths will it take_

 _Till he knows_

 _That too many people have died_

* * *

-Parece que me estoy haciendo mayor... El año que viene es mi último año aquí... -dijo James, con una sonrisa de lado.- McGonagall llorará mi ausencia a diario. ¿Eso era lo único que te pasaba? ¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué siento que soy la decepción de la familia? ¿Te parece poco?

-No decepcionas a nadie, Albus. Deja de ser tan exigente contigo mismo.

-Gracias, James.

-De nada. -dijo James, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.- ¿Le puedes decir a mamá que hoy me porté bien contigo? Está un poco enfadada...

-¿Tengo que decirle también la parte de que estabas merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas?

-No, eso no. Solo dile que actúe como buen hermano mayor y te aconsejé.

-Vale, se lo diré.

-Gracias. Y ahora vuelve a tu cuarto, señorito, antes de que un prefecto nos pille.

-Scorpius me está cubriendo.

-Mierda, a mi como me vea Rose me quita puntos. -dijo James.- Mejor me voy. -dijo dándose media vuelta para tratar de irse sigilosamente.

-James. -lo detuvo su hermano.

-¿Sí?

-Dile a Avani que si no quiere que nadie sospeche no puede salir del baño después que tú peinándose.

-Mierda, eso no se lo digas a mamá. Se hará ilusiones. -dijo James, sonriendo. Albus se rió y los dos hermanos volvieron a sus cuartos.

* * *

 _The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind_

 _The answer is blowing in the wind_

* * *

 ** _No me podían faltar James y Avani, aunque sea en una frase. Y James, puede ser todo lo gamberro y travieso que queramos, pero eso no quita que sea el mayor de los Potter y actúe como tal. Los adoro -sobre todo a James-, tengo que admitirlo. Siguiente: Scorpius Malfoy._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cannonball – Damien Rice.**_

 _ **Scorpius Malfoy.**_

 _There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

 _There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

 _It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

* * *

Hace tres meses y dieciocho días que no la ve. La pelirroja ganó una beca de cuatro meses de intercambio y decidió volar a conocer el Colegio Ilvermony de Magia y Hechicería en Estados Unidos. Dejó a Scorpius y a Albus sin representación femenina en su grupo, y a Scorpius libre, sin su novia. Pero él no quería estar libre. Él quería estar con ella.

-Rose vuelve mañana, ¿nervioso? -le preguntó Albus antes de irse a dormir.

-Pues hasta que no has dicho nada no, ahora sí. -dijo Scorpius. Su amigo se rió y apagó la luz de su cama.

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

-Ten pesadillas, Potter. -dijo Scorpius, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera en su almohada verde. Claro que tenía ganas de volver a ver a Rose, pero hasta que no la tuviera completamente delante no se lo creería.

* * *

 _There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness_

 _There's still a little bit of your face i haven't kissed_

 _You step a little closer each day_

 _That I can´t say what´s going on_

* * *

-Malfoy, haremos un trato... -le dijo Ronald Weasley cuando lo encontró en la puerta de Hogwarts. Él estaba allí con su mujer para recibir a su hija, igual que algún que otro padre de los otros estudiantes de intercambio. También estaba Hugo y los primos de Rose. Scorpius miró con miedo a su suegro.- Yo abrazo primero a Rose.

-¿Y qué gano yo? -preguntó con miedo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño confuso.- Si es un trato se supone que los dos vamos a ganar algo.

-Ah... sí... -dijo Ronald.- Tú ganas que no te mate.

-Bien, trato hecho. -dijo Scorpius. Albus, que escuchaba la conversación desde su izquierda y rodeando a Valerie por la cintura, se rió.- Cállate, Potter. Te recuerdo que mi tío es mortífago.

Valerie y Albus se rieron todavía más de los nervios de Scorpius. Entonces unos carros, empujados por Thestrals qué él, desgraciadamente, sí podía ver, aparecieron en el castillo.

* * *

 _Stones taught me to fly_

 _Love, it taught me to lie_

 _Life, it taught me to die_

 _So it's not hard to fall_

 _When you float like a cannonball_

* * *

La vio bajar corriendo del carro que la llevaba. Tenía el pelo más largo, los rizos más bonitos y su piel más tostada. Estaba un poco más delgada y le habían crecido más los pechos, sin duda. Pero seguía siendo ella. Scorpius suspiró aliviado.

Rose corrió hacia sus padres y se colgó del cuello de Ron. Hugo, sonriendo, se acercó a su familia para saludarla también. Sus padres la examinaron y notaron todos los cambios que Scorpius también vio en ella -incluso el de sus pechos-. Rose saludó eufórica a su hermano y luego a sus primos que todavía seguían en la escuela. Abrazó fuerte a Lucy, despeinó a Lily y luego miró a Albus y a Scorpius.

-Hola, ¿no? -dijo Rose, sonriéndoles.

-Hola. -dijeron los dos a la vez. Albus sonriendo y Scorpius totalmente muerto de los nervios. ¡Hasta le sudaban las manos y a un Malfoy nunca le sudaban las manos!

-¿Te lo puedes creer, papá? -le dijo Rose a su padre, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa también.- Mis dos serpientes favoritas y no me van a dar ni un beso ni un abrazo.

-Ven aquí. -le dijo Albus, sonriendo y caminando hacia ella. Rose sonrió ampliamente colgándose del cuello de su primo favorito. Y luego saltó sobre Scorpius para abrazarlo también a él. Dejó un beso en su mejilla, rozando sus labios, y luego saludó a Valerie y el resto de gente que estaban allí para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

 _There's still a little bit of your song in my ear_

 _There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

 _You step a little closer to me_

 _So close that I can´t see what´s going on_

* * *

-Estarás de broma, ¿no? -lo sorprendió Rose por la espalda. Después de su llegada la gente la arrastró con preguntas y exclamaciones a la Torre de Gryffindor. Scorpius no la volvió a ver hasta la hora de la cena, donde cada uno se sentó en su mesa. Scorpius terminó antes que ella y salió de allí. Se sentó al final de las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras de Slytherin, hasta que Rose lo sorprendió, sentándose a su lado.

-Eh... Rose...

-Sí, soy Rose. Hola, ¿qué tal? Rose Granger-Weasley, la prima de Albus, tu novia... ¿No pensabas buscarme hoy?

-Emm... No sé, todo el mundo te persiguió con preguntas y...

-Y tú tendrías que haberles dicho que primero ibas tú, estúpido. -le dijo Rose, parecía enfadada y divertida a partes iguales.

-Perdón, pero no sabía si querrías verme.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer verte? -le preguntó ella, ya más dulcemente, acercándose más a él.

-No sé... Igual estando en Ilvermony te diste cuenta de que no me quieres o conociste a otro...

-Tienes razón... -dijo Rose, bajando la mirada. Scorpius sintió como si se fuera hacer pis en los pantalones.- He conocido a alguien... Se apellida Krum. Mi padre me ha desheredado. -después de decir aquello soltó una carcajada y Scorpius bufó. Estaba de broma.

-Rose...

-¿Qué? -dijo ella, acercándose a él, buscando sus labios.

-Que no me hizo gracia... -aquella frase le costó cantidad construirla, pues con Rose tan cerca y mirando sus labios no se podía concentrar.

-Ya... -dijo Rose, casi rozando sus labios. Scorpius podía sentir su respiración y abrió los labios, esperando el beso. Pero Rose no se movió, jugando con él, que sabía que se desesperaba con aquello. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua y se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba jugando.

-Joder, Rose... -dijo Scorpius, echando a caminar. Rose volvió a reírse, pero corrió tras él, lo agarró del brazo para girarlo y besarlo. Scorpius posó las manos en la cintura de Rose y caminó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared y Rose quedó apoyada en él mientras lo seguía besando.

-Te eché de menos... -le confesó Rose, entre beso y beso, no más alto de lo que podría escucharse el zumbido de las alas de una mosca.

-Y yo...

-Estás más guapo.

-A ti te crecieron las tetas. -dijo Scorpius, ahora le tocaba jugar a él. Rose se separó un poco de él, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Llevo tres meses fuera y lo primero que haces es mirarme las tetas?

-No, llevas fuera tres meses y dieciocho días. Y sí, lo primero que hice fue mirarte las tetas. -dijo Scorpius, tirando del jersey de Gryffindor de su novia para volver a besarla.

* * *

 ** _Confieso: No conocía esta canción hasta que Little mix la interpretó en la final. ¡Pero me encanta! Y más me encanta Scorpius, me lo imagino con una mezcla entre el carácter chulo y creído de un Malfoy, pero también tímido e inseguro en muchas veces. El próximo sobre: Ginny Potter._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices – Maldita Nerea.**_

 _ **Ginny Potter.**_

 _En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_

 _hay historias de buenos y malos felices,_

 _ceremonias de vivas, sonrisas al verte_

 _como diablos se puede tener tanta suerte_

* * *

Que Harry y Ginny tuvieran unos días de vacaciones a la vez era genial, sobre todo porque ambos querían pasar más tiempo con el pequeñísimo James Sirius Potter. Podían dormir hasta tarde y lo disfrutaban. James no era un bebé madrugador, le gustaba dormir, como a sus padres. El matrimonio Potter dormía abrazado, Ginny le daba la espalda y Harry dormía sobre su hombro. Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que se despertó primero. Su primer pensamiento desde hacía seis meses y cuatro días era: _James_. Así que se deshizo del brazo de Harry sobre su cintura y se fue a buscar a su bebé. Entró en la habitación empapada de ese olor tan específico a bebé y sonrió. Se acercó a la cuna y vio a la copia de su marido durmiendo profundamente.

-James... Jimmy... -le dijo Ginny, acariciándole la barriga. El niño frunció la cara y se movió incómodo. Fue entonces cuando su madre lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó. El niño se quedó dormido en sus brazos y Ginny sonrió.- Tienes razón, mejor volvemos a la cama.

Pero en vez de dejar al bebé en su cuna y marcharse, se lo llevó con él. Entró en su cuarto y vio a Harry dormido boca abajo. Se sentó a su lado, con James y luego acostó al bebé entre ellos dos. Se tumbó mirándolos y acariciando la barriguita de su hijo. Cuando Harry se giró y vio a James allí, sonrió.

-¿Qué haces, Gin? -le preguntó Harry, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-James estaba durmiendo. -le dijo a su marido que se rió. Y ella le dio una patada por debajo de las sábanas.- Soy una madre primeriza, déjame en paz.

* * *

 _En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_

 _hay tesoros de nadas, planetas en grises_

 _con millones de estrellas que llenan mi mente_

 _yo no sé si se puede quererte más fuerte_

* * *

En el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place dos mujeres y sus barrigas de embarazadas le leen un cuento a un niño de un año, que lo único que quiere es probar el sabor de ese libro que su madre y su madrina le están leyendo. Hasta que el pequeño azabache se pone en pie sobre el tapizado del sillón y se apoya en la barriga de su madre y ésta recibe una patada del niño que lleva dentro.

-Mira, Jimmy, es tu hermano. -le dice su madre, señalando su barriga. Su hijo no parece escucharla.

* * *

 _Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que este_

 _Que somos dos, y es solo una, y yo ya estuve una vez_

 _Ven dime: no, no, se duerme a mi lado, he vuelto a caer y sigue:_

 _tres, seis te llevo a mi lado, ya no te puedo perder_

* * *

Sus dos hijos juegan sentados en la alfombra de su casa. Ella acaba de llegar del trabajo y -después de llenar de besos a sus niños- se prepara un café. Se sienta en el sillón a mirarlos. James juega con esos muñecos con forma de ciervo, perro y lobo que su madrina le regaló. Y Albus, abrazado a su fénix de juguete, mira a su hermano con adoración. Ginny sonríe.

* * *

 _Y a ese mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_

 _no le falta ni amor, ni verdad ni matices_

 _tu secreto ha entendido el calor de tenerte,_

 _no me faltes mi vida, no puedo perderte_

* * *

-¿Por qué ella tiene el pelo naranja y nosotros no? -le pregunta James a Harry. James y Albus están colgados de los barrotes de la cuna de Lily, Harry los sujeta por la espalda y Ginny los mira a escondidas desde la puerta.

-No lo sé. -le contesta Harry.

-Yo no quiero tener el pelo naranja. -dice James. Harry asiente.- ¿Se va a quedar en casa?

-Sí, James, para siempre, es tu hermana.

-¿Tengo que compartir mis juguetes con ella también?

-Claro.

Mientras aquella conversación entre el primogénito y su padre transcurre, Albus se cuelga de la cuna para acercarse más a Lily con su dedo índice estirado hacia el ojo de su hermana. Harry lo para a tiempo y se ríe.

-Albus no le puedes meter el dedo en el ojo. Le va a doler. Su ojo es igual al mío y al tuyo. -le explica Harry a su hijo. Él lo mire y sin previo aviso mete el dedo en el ojo a su padre.- ¡Merlín!

-¡Ginny! ¡Harry está llorando! -grita James, colgado de la cuna de su hermana, sin prestarles mucha atención. Ginny se ríe y entra al rescate.

* * *

 _Y adelante, hacia la luna, donde quiera que este,_

 _que somos dos, y es solo una, y yo ya estuve una vez, y sigue:_

 _no, no, se duerme a mi lado, he vuelto a caer y sigue:_

 _tres, seis, te llevo en mis manos, ya no te puedo perder._

* * *

-Papi, me duele la barriga... -dice Albus, despertándolos, en la puerta de su dormitorio. Harry lo coge y lo tumba a su lado.

-Ginny... -interrumpe James, dos minutos más tarde.- Tengo miedo.

-Ven... -su madre le hace un hueco en su lado de la cama.

-¡Yo también quiero! -grita Lily entrando corriendo en la habitación de sus padres y tirándose entre ellos dos.- Mira, pa, tengo los pies fríos.

-¡Lily! -se queja Harry.

Ginny se ríe a carcajadas hasta que su hija decide que ella también quiere probar sus congelados pies en la espalda. Cuando los tres pequeños al fin se calman y se quedan dormidos, Harry y Ginny se miran.

-Te quiero. -le dice Harry a su mujer.- Y gracias.

-Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter. -dice Ginny, antes de acomodarse bien entre sus hijos y quedarse dormida como ellos.

* * *

 ** _¡A mi no me podía faltar Maldita Nerea! Los adoro, en serio. Y más esta canción que me llena de ternura. Por eso quise hacer algo con los tres Potter y su rara y divertida familia. Siguiente en llegar: Severus Snape._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Every breath you take – The Police.**_

 _ **Severus Snape.**_

 _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break, every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day_

 _And every word you say_

 _Every game you play, every night you stay_

 _I'll be watching you_

* * *

James y Lily Potter entran en el castillo de Hogwarts, de la mano. Pero ya no tienen diecisiete años, tienen veinte y están casados. Están en guerra, peleando del 'lado de los buenos', y sonríen. Son felices. Lily es feliz. Severus Snape los ve desde el alto de la escalinata de mármol, ellos no lo pueden ver a él.

Se encuentran con Minerva McGonagall que -pese a todos los castigos, maldiciones y broncas le echó a James en sus años de Hogwarts- los abraza sonriente. Los felicita. Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que la vio entrar por la puerta. Lo sabía por el brillo especial de sus ojos. Van a tener un hijo. Lily va a tener un hijo, un hijo de Potter.

* * *

 _Oh can't you see_

 _You belong to me?_

 _How my poor heart aches_

 _With every step you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _And every vow you break_

 _Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

 _I'll be watching you_

* * *

Hagrid entra en el castillo y estalla de alegría al verlos. Los abraza fuerte, hasta que ellos le piden por favor que los deje respirar. El semigigante se limpia una lágrima de emoción y el matrimonio se ríe.

-¿Está Slughorn? Quiero verlo. -dice Lily, sonriente. La sonrisa de McGonagall se borra de inmediato y mira confusa a la pareja.

-Ya le dije que no tiene porque ir a hablar con el viejo chiflado. -dice James Potter, bromista, como siempre.

-No, no es eso. ¿Albus no os lo ha contado? -pregunta Minerva, sorprendida.

-¿El qué? -responde Lily.

-Slughorn ha dejado el trabajo.

-¿Quién es profesor de Pociones, entonces? -pregunta Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

 _I dream at night I can only see your face_

 _I look around but it's you I can't replace_

 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

 _I keep crying baby, baby, please_

 _Oh can't you see_

 _You belong to me?_

 _How my poor heart aches_

 _With every step you take_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall pronuncia su nombre y ve como a James Potter le arde la sangre. Sonríe. Que a él le moleste tan solo escuchar su nombre le gusta. Le gusta porque es recíproco. En cambio, es la reacción de la pelirroja la que no le gusta. Ella se muestra indiferente y dice entonces que irá a hablar con Flitwick. Entra en el Gran Comedor y Potter se queda solo con McGonagall.

-Estoy orgullosa de usted, Potter, ¿lo sabe? -le dice ella. Él se relaja y vuelve a sonreír. Es Snape ahora quien se molesta.

* * *

 _Every move you make_

 _And every vow you break_

 _Every smile you fake,_

 _every claim you stake_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every move you make,_

 _every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _I'll be watching you_

* * *

Al fin Lily vuelve a la entrada del castillo. En cuanto lo hace busca inconscientemente la mano de James, a la que se aferra. Snape aprieta los puños. James y McGonagall hablan distendidamente y Lily apoya la cabeza en el hombro de James. Snape bufa. La profesora se despide y deja a la pareja sola. Snape aprieta los labios. Potter propone irse a casa. A su casa. Snape aprieta tanto los puños que cree hacerse sangre en las palmas de las manos. Lily asiente mirándolo a los ojos. Snape se muerde el interior del labio. Se besan. A Snape le sabe la boca a sangre.

* * *

 _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

 _I dream at night I can only see your face_

 _I look around but it's you I can't replace_

 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

* * *

Abre la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y éste lo mira serenamente por encima de las gafas de medialuna.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero quiero mis condiciones.

-Tú mismo has escuchado lo mismo que yo en Cabeza de Puerco, Severus. -le dice Dumbledore, volviendo la mirada al pergamino frente a él. Snape camina hacia el director, furioso.

-Por eso mismo. Ella está en peligro.

-Él te ha dado su palabra de que no la matará, ¿no? ¿Por qué quieres unirte entonces? ¿Desconfías de él?

-Sí. Necesito saber que usted también la va a proteger.

-Severus...

-¡Deme su palabra!

* * *

 ** _The Police y un éxito como este. De verdad, me encanta. Y Snape, bueno, él perdió a Lily y lo pagó toda la vida. Es cierto que ayudó cantidad a Harry y en la guerra, pero... ¡Lo siento, soy del Team James! La siguiente: Ginny Potter, otra vez._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Glitter in the air – P!nk.**_

 _ **Ginny Potter.**_

 _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

 _Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

 _Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

 _Have you ever looked fear in the face_

 _And said I just don't care_

* * *

Llegó a casa después de su entrenamiento y encontró la casa vacía. Vacía hasta que vio a su marido -hace ya un mes y dos días que lo llama 'marido'- sentado solo en la cocina de su casa. Estaba en silencio, ni siquiera la compañía de Kreacher con él. Ginny frunce el ceño. Camina despacio hacia él, por su espalda. Apoya las manos en sus hombros. Él no se asusta, solo cierra los ojos y suspira.

* * *

 _It's only half past the point of no return_

 _The tip of the ice burg_

 _The sun before the burn_

 _The thunder before lightning_

 _The breathe before the fraze_

 _Have you ever felt this way?_

* * *

Recuerda cuando lo encontró solo sentado delante de esa misma casa, días después de la guerra. Recuerda como lo tocó igual de suavemente y él la abrazó fuerte. Llevaba meses sin verlo. Estaba extraño. Parecía un extraño. Pero aquel abrazo le hizo remover hasta las entrañas. Era la primera vez -de muchas más que vinieron después- que se sentía así. Lo invitó a su casa, lo invitó a ser parte de la familia. ¡Gracias Merlín que había aceptado!

Se sienta a su lado, en la silla de su izquierda y él le sonríe de lado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? -le pregunta Harry.

* * *

 _Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

 _You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

 _Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry?_

 _Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

 _It's only half past the point of no return_

 _The tip of the ice burg_

 _The sun before the burn_

 _The thunder before lightning_

 _The breathe before the fraze_

 _Have you ever felt this way?_

* * *

-Bien... -dijo ella rozando la mano de Harry con la suya. Él sonríe y Ginny ve dos tazas delante de él.

-Te he hecho café, Gin. -dice Harry pasándole una taza humeante. Y la llama Gin. Gin. Es el único que se atreve a acortar todavía más su nombre y llamarla de aquella manera que le hacía que todo el mundo diera vueltas. Ginny le sonríe y coge la taza con las dos manos.

* * *

 _It's only half past the point of oblivion_

 _The hourglass on the table_

 _The walk before the run_

 _The breathe before the kiss_

 _And the fear before the flames_

 _Have you ever felt this way?_

 _There you are, sitting in the garden_

 _Clutching my coffee,_

 _Calling me sugar_

 _You called me sugar_

* * *

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Harry, después de un dulce y corto beso.

-¿El qué?

-Estar casada.

-¿Estar casada contigo? Sí. -confesó Ginny, antes de otro beso.- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

-Más de lo que fui en toda mi vida. -le dice Harry, sin despegar la mirada de sus labios.

-Oh, genial.

* * *

 _Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

 _Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

 _Have you ever held your breathe and_

 _Asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

 _Tonight_

* * *

-Vamos. -dijo Ginny, cogiendo su mano y levantándose.

-¿A dónde?

-A la cama. Kreacher hará la cena.

-¿Sabes? Esto es casi lo mejor del matrimonio. -dijo Harry, sonriendo y caminando tras ella con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

 ** _Algo simple y cotidiano de una pareja recién casada. Nada más. Próximamente: Andrómeda Tonks._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Halo – Beyonce.**_

 _ **Andrómeda Tonks.**_

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _Well baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make the sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

* * *

Era joven y una Slytherin. Estudiaba en la biblioteca hasta que Rabastan Lestrange la llama 'futura mujer', la molesta y consigue que se levante y se vaya. Pero en la puerta de la biblioteca se encuentra con Ted Tonks. Es joven, guapo, de Hufflepuff e hijo de muggles.

-Perdón, Ted, no te había visto. -le dijo ella, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. Él también se agacha a ayudarla a recoger.

-No pasa nada, venía distraído. -dijo Ted. Andrómeda lo mira y ve unas marcas en la parte izquierda de su cara. Golpes y heridas casi cicatrizadas. La chica Black frunció el ceño y tocó la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Andrómeda. Ted, con suavidad y dulzura, le aparta la mano.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Algo te tuvo que pasar. -y entonces se acuerda que hace dos semanas que Tonks no va a clase.- ¿Por eso estuviste faltando? Estuviste en la enfermería, ¿no?

-Andrómeda, da igual...

-¿Quién fue, Ted?

-Nadie, Black, no fue nadie. -dijo él, molestándose por tantas preguntas que no quería contestar.

-¿Ahora no te acuerdas de mi nombre que me llamas por el apellido? -preguntó ella, todavía más molesta que él. No soportaba que la llamaran 'Black', como si ella fuera igual que Bellatrix. Y mucho menos que Ted Tonks se lo llamara.

-No, no quise...

-No, no, tranquilo. -interrumpió ella, orgullosa y dolida.- Perdona por preocuparme por ti.

* * *

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breaking_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

* * *

Una semana después del incidente en la puerta de la biblioteca, Andrómeda vuelve a estar en su sitio de siempre, estudiando, cuando una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde aterriza sobre ella y Ted Tonks se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó curiosa, señalando la caja.

-Perdón. Te traté mal el otro día y tú eras la única que no se lo merecía.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo, es para ti. -dijo Ted, sonriendo. Andrómeda lo imita y abre la caja donde encuentra un precioso par de pendientes.

-Son preciosos, pero...

-No hacía falta, ya, lo sé. -la interrumpió Ted.- Pero quería regalártelos.

-Ted.

-Sí.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Fue Bellatrix?

-Ella solo vigilaba. En realidad fueron los Lestrange.

-Por mi culpa.

-No.

-Si.

-No, nadie tiene la culpa más que ellos. Ni siquiera yo tengo la culpa de quererte.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar una columna solitaria. -dijo ella, cogiendo su mano sonriente y tirando de él hacia el pasillo.

* * *

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo_

* * *

Nymphadora y Remus están frente a la chimenea. Abrazados, él acaricia su barriga de ocho meses de embarazo. ¡Al fin ha vuelto! El hombre de su hija volvió. Pero Ted no. Lo sabe, no va a volver. Andrómeda los mira desde la puerta del salón y sonríe. Realmente se ven preciosos con las llamas iluminándoles y el rostro sereno por estar juntos.

Andrómeda abraza su cuerpo y suspira. Echa de menos a Ted. Que la abrace por la espalda y le de un beso en el hombro derecho. Que ronque por las noches y se despierte de buen humor. Que haga reír a todos y mire a su hija embobado. Que diga que él tan solo es 'un payaso de Hufflepuff que se enamoró de la rebelde de los Black'. Lo echa de menos. Echa de menos que respire a su lado.

* * *

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo_

* * *

Un pequeño de pelo azul juega a su lado en el sillón. Ella lee el periódico con las gafas sobre la punta de la nariz, las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té sobre la mesa del salón. Teddy juega con una snitch que vuela e intenta escaparse de él, pero no puede. Andrómeda sonríe de lado.

-Teddy, cuidado. -le dice con calma cuando el niño casi se cae del sillón por atrapar la snitch. Tiene casi un año y medio. Andrómeda vuelve la vista al periódico. Su nieto le quiere llamar la atención y no encuentra mejor manera de hacerlo.

- _Abu_.

Es la primera palabra de Teddy. Es la primera vez que la llama. Es la primera vez que alguien la llama abuela.

* * *

 ** _Los más afortunados tenemos dos abuelas maravillosas y a veces nos olvidamos que también fueron jóvenes. Andrómeda me parece un personaje super fuerte y valiente, empezando por afrontar sus sentimientos con Ted pese a venir de donde venía, abandonarlo todo por amor, aguantar una guerra en la que se perseguía a su marido, la muerte de su marido, la muerte de su hija, tener que criar a Teddy sola -aunque Harry siempre estuvo, claro-. Me quito el sombrero ante ella. Las siguientes son una pareja de primas con algo de carácter: Rose y Lily._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ho Hey – The Lumineers.**_

 _ **Rose Weasley y Lily Potter.**_

 _I've been trying to do it right_

 _I've been living a lonely life_

 _I've been sleeping here instead_

 _I've been sleeping in my bed_

 _I've been sleeping in my bed_

* * *

Son las últimas en despertarse y si lo hacen es porque la abuela les gritó que 'ya no son horas para que unas señoritas estén durmiendo'. Las dos están sin peinar, cero maquillaje, pijama ridículo y el desayuno ante ellas. Desayunan solas porque el resto de primos ya están jugando al quidditch en el jardín.

-¿Me pasas las galletas, Lils? -le pide Rose. Su prima obedece.- ¿Te sigue gustando Scorpius?

Lily echa leche por la nariz y Rose le pasa servilletas. Aquella escena suele repetirse en la familia Weasley.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Lily cuando ya puede hablar.

-¿Qué si te sigue gustando Malfoy?

-Hombre... Sigue estando bueno. Pero más bueno está su padre.

-¡Lily!

-Es cierto, es un cuarentón guapo. -dijo Lily.- Pero no te creas que me gusta tanto como antes... ¿Por qué? ¿A ti ya te gusta Malfoy?

* * *

 _So show my family_

 _All the blood that I would bleed_

 _I don't know where I belong_

 _I don't know where I went wrong_

 _But I can write a song_

* * *

-A lo mejor... Un poco... -le confiesa Rose. Lily sonríe. Sonríe más ampliamente cuando se imagina la reacción de su tío Ron si se enterara de aquello.

-Me alegro.

-Pero, ¿segura que ya no te gusta? -para Rose lo primero es la familia. Y para Lily también.

-¿Sabes quien me gusta ahora? Edgar Smith. El Gryffindor de mi edad con el pelo... -dice Lily haciendo gestos en su cabeza como si tuviera rizos.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Es muy mono! Y Hugo dice que es simpático.

-Sí, lo es...

* * *

 _I belong with you, you belong with me_

 _You're my sweetheart_

 _I belong with you, you belong with me_

 _You're my sweet_

* * *

La abuela pone la radio cada vez que cocina. Y se la deja encendida, siempre. Es el mejor regalo que Hermione les pudo haber hecho a sus suegros.

-Me encanta esta canción. -le confiesa Rose a su prima.

-Sí, es bonita.

- _I don't think you're right for him_...

* * *

 _Look at what it might have been if you_

 _Took the bus to Chinatown_

 _I'd be standing on Canal_

 _And Bowery_

 _And she'd be standing next to me_

* * *

La abuela entra y le sonríe a dos de sus nietas más pequeñas. Ellas siguen desayunando. Albus entra corriendo y sonriendo. Despeina -más si es posible- a su hermana y se acerca a su abuela.

-Abue, ¿puede venir Scorpius a comer?

-¡Claro que sí! -dice la abuela. Para ella, cuantos más, mejor. Rose y Lily intercambian una mirada y se ríen.

* * *

 ** _Se dice que los primos son los primeros amigos de un niño. Ojalá siempre fuera así y esa amistad durara para siempre. Lily y Rose peleadas por un rubito de sangre pura, no iba a durar mucho aquella pelea. Los siguientes vuelves a ser los Señores Potter._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Home – Phillip Phillips.**_

 _ **Ginny y Harry Potter.**_

 _Hold on to me as we go_

 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

 _And although this wave is stringing us along_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _Because I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

Harry Potter se mudó finalmente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pronto se casó y formó una familia con Ginevra Weasley, Potter ahora. Pero descubrió cosas que jamás había visto arreglando la vieja casa para la llegada de su primer hijo. Decidió que la habitación indicada para el que venía en camino era la que había pertenecido a Sirius, su padrino, por eso, limpiándola, encontró una caja con viejos recuerdos. No tuvo el valor de revisarla, por eso Ginny lo hizo. Harry no supo más de esa caja, hasta que su hijo mayor tenía ya seis años y era un auténtico descarado.

-Ginny... -dijo James Sirius Potter entrando en la cocina en busca de su madre, que desayunaba acompañada de su padre y sus hermanos.

-Mamá, James. Es tu mamá. -le dijo Harry, cortando las tortitas de la pequeña Lily.

* * *

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_

 _They fill you with fear_

 _The trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

* * *

-Ginny, me voy a Hogwarts mañana. -dijo James, sentándose en la silla de al lado de la pelirroja. A Harry le resultó gracioso ver al pequeño azabache sobre sus rodillas en la silla de madera, mirando a su madre, pretendiendo ser un adulto.

-Muy bien. Hay baúles para que te los lleves en el desván. Ve a buscarlos. -dijo Ginny, sin inmutarse, pero escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿No eres mayor para ir a Hogwarts? Eres mayor para buscar un baúl tú solo en el desván. -dijo Ginny.- Tendrás que superar cosas como estas en el colegio. Estarás sin nosotros, sin tus tíos, ni tus abuelos. Tendrás que recoger y limpiar tu habitación solo, despertarte solo para ir a desayunar si no quieres quedarte sin comida y cortarte tú solo la carne y el pescado.

* * *

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _Because I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

-¡¿El pescado también?! Pero... ¿y si tiene espinas?

-Ten cuidado con eso. Te podrías atragantar con una. -dijo Ginny, dejando a su hijo pensativo.

* * *

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_

 _They fill you with fear_

 _The trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

* * *

-Ginny, ¿sabes qué? Mejor me quedaré un año más en casa. Padrino me enseñará a cortar el pescado y así estaré listo para ir a Hogwarts cuando me toque. -dijo James.- Harry, ¿mi desayuno?

-Papá. -lo corrigió Harry, mirándolo de reojo.- Y la palabra mágica.

-¿Accio desayuno? -dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, el desayuno, por favor. -le recordó Harry.

-Harry, el desayuno, por favor. -dijo el pequeño. Harry bufó y le sirvió el desayuno a su hijo. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y notó la mirada de Ginny sobre él.

* * *

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _Because I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay una carta que tienes que leer en el tercer cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Está en un sobre granate y dorado. -le dijo Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño sorprendido, pero le hizo caso a su mujer y subió a su dormitorio. Nunca había abierto los cajones de su mujer, ella no abría los suyos. Su matrimonio se basaba en la confianza y estaba seguro que los cajones de Ginny estaban llenos de tonterías y revistas de quidditch, no de cartas de sus amantes. Se sentó en la cama con el sobre con los colores de Gryffindor y al abrirla contuvo el aliento.

* * *

" _Querido Canuto:_

 _No, Harry sigue sin decir papá y sigue llamándome 'James'. A Evans le hace gracia y he pensado que merece la pena que me siga llamando por mi nombre de pila si la pelirroja al menos se ríe de ello._

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones siguen sin ser buenas,_

 _Cornamenta._ "

* * *

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, con treinta años y siendo el jefe del departamento de aurores, estaba llorando con una carta de su padre a su padrino que ocupaba menos de seis líneas mal escritas. No le volvió a insistir a James que lo llamara ' _papá_ ', aunque él lo hacía de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ **James Sirius Potter por favor ven a mi vida. Sin más comentarios. Los siguientes son sus predecesores: James Potter y Sirius Black.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I will wait – Mumford & Sons.**_

 _ **James Potter y Sirius Black.**_

 _Well I came home_

 _Like a stone_

 _And I fell heavy into your arms_

 _These days of dust_

 _Which we've known_

 _Will blow away with this new sun_

* * *

-Hey, ¿la pelirroja os dejó solos? -interrumpió Sirius en el salón de los Potter, donde padre e hijo jugaban con una pelota. Los dos azabaches sonrieron ampliamente ante la presencia de Sirius. Harry estiró los brazos hacia él y su padrino lo cogió en brazos.- Tu hijo me quiere más que a ti. Normal, con las chicas nos pasaba igual en Hogwarts, Harry.

-No es que te quiera más. Es que está aburrido de estar conmigo. -dijo James, cansado.

-¿La pelirroja?

-Evans salió a comprar. Hoy le tocaba a ella respirar un poco de aire puro.

-No seas dramático.

-¿Dramático? ¿Sabes lo que es estar las veinticuatro horas dentro de estas paredes? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón de su casa.

* * *

 _So break my step_

 _And relent_

 _Will you forgive and I won't forget_

 _Know what we've seen_

 _And him with less_

 _Now in some way_

 _Shake the excess_

* * *

-Adiós, Sirius. -dijo Nymphadora, saliendo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Volveremos con buenas noticias, o eso espero. -dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, saliendo tras la metamorfomaga. Tras ellos y de último iba Lupin, que le sonrió de medio lado a su amigo.

-Fuerza, aguanta. Hazlo por Harry. -dijo Remus, antes de salir, cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo de nuevo.

* * *

 _So I'll be bold_

 _As well as strong_

 _And use my head alongside my heart_

 _So take my flesh_

 _And fix my eyes_

 _I tether mind free from the lies_

* * *

-Nenaza. -la relación entre Sirius Black y James Potter se basaba en un exceso de sinceridad y confianza. Y una clara falta de tacto.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Potter, mirando a su amigo, desafiante.

-Nenaza. Uy, espera. Tengo una mejor: serpiente. -dijo Sirius. James Potter se levantó como un resorte del sillón.

-Retira eso.

-No me da la gana. -dijo Sirius antes de echar a correr por la casa de los Potter, escapando de su amigo que lo amenazaba con hacer que su pelo se pareciera al de Snape el resto de sus días.

* * *

 _But I'll kneel down, wait for now_

 _I'll kneel down, know my ground_

 _Raise my hands_

 _Paint my spirit gold_

 _Bow my head_

 _Keep my heart slow_

* * *

Sirius se sirvió el quinto vaso de whisky de fuego. Le dio un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de su izquierda. Pasó la mano por el pelo. Mañana debería ducharse, aunque no fuera a ir nadie a visitarlo, pero no quería parecer a Snape. Escuchó a Kreacher murmurar a su espalda. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese elfo. Odiaba esa casa. Odiaba estar encerrado y no poder ver a Harry.

Odiaba la estúpida guerra. Odiaba que Lupin ya no fuera el mismo de siempre. Odiaba que Colagusano fuera un traidor. Odiaba que James estuviera muerto.

-Espérame, Cornamenta. -dijo elevando su vaso al cielo, como si su amigo estuviera brindando con él.

* * *

 _Because I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

* * *

Después de perseguirse uno al otro unos minutos, los dos se volvieron a sentar en el sillón de la casa. Harry terminó entre los dos, distraído con sus juguetes.

-Echo de menos salir de casa, pasarlo bien. -dijo James.

-Lo sé.

-Joder, salir de vez en cuando. Unas cervezas o un poco de whisky de fuego. Reírnos con Rosmerta, buscarle novia a Lunático y reírnos de Colagusano. Y tengo miedo.

-¿A qué?

-A todo. A Voldemort. Por Harry. A que Evans se canse de mi y me termine odiando. A que os olvidéis de mi.

-¿Y a perder el cerebro no tienes miedo? Esas son tonterías. -dijo Sirius.- Voldemort no le hará nada a Harry, estáis protegidos por el encantamiento fidelio, Colagusano no dirá una palabra. Evans no se cansará de ti jamás. Y nosotros no nos vamos a olvidar de ti, idiota. Yo también echo de menos hacer todo eso de beber y pasarlo bien. Contigo aquí no hacemos nada juntos.

-¿Esperaréis a que todo esto pase?

-Claro. Esperaré por ti.

* * *

 ** _Cualquier amistad normal tiene mucho que envidiarle a esta. Poca gente puede llegar a ser tan fiel como estos dos lo fueron. Sirius hubiera muerto por James y James por Sirius. Nada me haría más feliz que la maravillosa J.K. nos escribiera algo sobre ellos, los Merodeadores y Lily, ¿no sería genial? Los siguientes ya son Ron y Hermione._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kiss me – Ed Sheeran.**_

 _ **Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.**_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And cover me up_

 _And cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

* * *

Aunque no lo pareciera, porque no lo parecía, Ronald Weasley tenía unos brazos enormes. Además de largos, fuertes. Seguramente a causa del quidditch o quizás de la guerra. Pero con un brazo podía levantar a Hermione por la cintura sin ni siquiera sudar.

-Ronald, bájame ahora mismo. -ordenó Hermione, mientras su novio la llevaba bajo su brazo. Pero claro, entre risas, aquella orden no sonaba para nada amenazadora.

-No.

-¡Ron! -dijo como una estúpida adolescente enamorada. Bueno, lo que era. Estaba terminando Hogwarts y su novio había ido a visitarla, la sorprendió en la biblioteca y la sacó de allí a rastras. Ahora la llevaba por el frío jardín hacia sabrá Merlín donde.

* * *

 _And your heart's against my chest_

 _Your lips pressed in my neck_

 _And I'm falling for your eyes_

 _But they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget_

 _I'm in love now_

* * *

Pararon en un lugar relativamente escondido por las copas de los árboles. Ron la dejó en el suelo, pero no la separó de él más de dos centímetros, siendo generosos. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran casi pegados. Hermione se puso de puntillas y apenas podía nada más que dejarle unos suaves y dulces besos en el cuello.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí? -le preguntó Hermione, entre beso y beso.

-Para nada. Para estar a solas contigo. Para estar juntos un ratito. -dijo Ron.

-Tengo que estudiar.

-Eso da igual.

¡Y la logró convencer con un beso! La convenció de que el libro de Pociones que dejó abierto sobre la mesa de la biblioteca daba igual en aquel momento. Solo importaba él, ella y los besos.

* * *

 _Kiss me like you want to be loved_

 _You want to be loved_

 _You want to be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

* * *

-¿Sabéis ya algo de mis padres? -le preguntó ella en voz baja apenas se separaron para coger aire. Ron negó con la cabeza, acariciándole la mejilla, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Hermione con la búsqueda de sus padres.- Está bien, ya los encontraremos...

Ron no dijo nada, solo pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola fuerte y levantándola unos milímetros del suelo. Ella se aferró a su cuello y tomó aire profundamente.

* * *

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows_

 _So hold me in your arms, oh no_

 _Your heart's against my chest_

 _Your lips pressed in my neck_

 _And I'm falling for your eyes_

 _But they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget_

 _I'm in love now_

* * *

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se separaron, apartándole unos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

-Sí, sí... Pero deberíamos volver... McGonagall me estará buscando. -dijo Hermione separándose de Ron, haciendo que rodara los ojos. No necesitó más que alargar su brazo, volver a empujarla contra él y besarla de nuevo.

* * *

 _Yes, I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

* * *

Hermione enredó los dedos en el pelo de Ron y él la levantó del suelo mojado. Ella intentó reírse, pero Ron la volvió a distraer con sus labios.

* * *

 ** _Siete libros me hicieron sufrir estos dos, ¡siete! El siguiente otros dos del Trío de Oro: Ron y Harry._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**La senda del tiempo – Celtas Cortos.**_

 _ **Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.**_

 _A veces llega un momento_

 _en que te haces viejo de repente_

 _sin arrugas en la frente_

 _pero con ganas de morir_

 _paseando por las calles_

 _todo tiene igual color_

 _siento que algo hecho en falta_

 _no se si será el amor_

* * *

-¿Mi hermana? -preguntó Ron, sentándose al lado de Harry entre el público del partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

-Trabajando, no pudo venir. ¿Hermione?

-Trabajando también.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bah. ¿Tú?

-Bah.

* * *

 _Me despierto por la noches_

 _entre una gran confusión_

 _es tal la melancolía_

 _que está acabando conmigo_

 _siento que me vuelvo loco_

 _y me sumerjo en el alcohol_

 _las estrellas por la noche_

 _han perdido su esplendor_

* * *

-¿Albus?

-No me habla. ¿Rose?

-Tampoco.

-¿Sigues enfadado con ella?

-No estoy enfadado. Estoy decepcionado.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Sí, por eso no me habla. Hermione dice que Rosie hubiera preferido que estuviera enfadado a decepcionado. Pero es que... Joder, los Malfoy le hicieron eso a Hermione en el brazo.

* * *

 _He buscado en los desiertos_

 _de la tierra del dolor_

 _y no he hallado mas respuesta_

 _que espejismos de ilusión_

 _he hablado con las montañas_

 _de la desesperación_

 _y su respuesta era solo el eco sordo de mi voz_

* * *

-Ya... Pero Scorpius es buen chico y Draco ha cambiado.

-Ya, supongo que se me pasará.

-Ron.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te sientes... raro?

-Raro, no. Me siento mal. Me siento como... Como cuando estábamos en guerra. -confesó el pelirrojo en voz baja.

* * *

 _A veces llega un momento_

 _en que te haces viejo de repente_

 _sin arrugas en la frente_

 _pero con ganas de morir_

 _paseando por las calles_

 _todo tiene igual color_

 _siento que algo hecho en falta_

 _no se si será el amor_

* * *

-¿Era eso lo que preguntabas?

-Sí.

-¿Tú también?

-Sí. Pensé que después de la guerra y a medida que iban pasando los años todo iba a ser mucho más fácil y no...

-Un camino de rosas. Eso pensé yo también.

Había mil y una cosas más que Harry y Ron se querían decir, pero no podían, no querían decirlo en voz alto. Se podrían decir que eran más que amigos, más que mejores amigos, más que cuñados, más que hermanos. Que estaban agradecidos de haberse encontrado en el tren y de que Harry no hubiera estrechado la mano de Malfoy. Que no podían estar más orgullosos uno del otro. Y que se alegraban de ser al fin familia, padrinos de los hijos del otro, que sus hijos fueran sus ahijados. Todo eso era verdad. Ellos lo sabían. Pero no lo dirían en voz alta.

* * *

 _ **Harry y Ron, Ron y Harry. Otra amistad muy envidiable. Y la canción, sublime. Celtas Cortos, de verdad, los escuché en directo y esta canción consiguió emocionarme de verdad. Los siguientes los señores Draco y Astoria Malfoy.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Man in the mirror – Michael Jackson.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.**_

 _I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life_

 _It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

 _Gonna make it right..._

* * *

Draco Malfoy iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido. Tomó aire profundamente y se miró al espejo. Estaba bien, seguramente ella fuera a estar mejor, siempre estaba mejor, pero él estaba bien. Se puso el abrigo negro y le sacó una pelusa del hombro. Cogió su varita y la escondió en el abrigo antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

 _As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat_

 _This wind is blowin' my mind_

 _I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat_

 _Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs_

 _A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top_

 _And a one man's soul_

 _They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_

 _That's why I want you to know_

* * *

Caminó por las congeladas calles de Londres, entró en aquella cafetería muggle y la vio. Allí estaba. Preciosa, como siempre, distraída en su café. Sonrió, se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó frente a ella. Astoria levantó la mirada y sonrió al verlo ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Astoria, sorprendida.

-Si a ti te gusta venir y tomar café con los muggles. A mi también. -dijo Draco, sonriéndole. No despegó su mirada de la de Astoria mientras cogía su taza y le robaba el café. Astoria sonrió.

-Hoy sí me has sorprendido.

-Me alegro, después de dos años conociéndonos, al fin te sorprendo. -dijo Draco, sonriendo también.

-No pensé que un Malfoy fuera capaz de pisar una cafetería muggle jamás.

-Pues aquí estoy, por ti.

* * *

 _I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_

 _It's time that I realize_

 _That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

 _Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

* * *

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Tú. Astoria, -dijo cogiendo sus manos- que si a ti te gusta, a mi también. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y me da igual donde. Me da igual. Si tú quieres tomar un café todos los días aquí, aquí me voy a sentar y me voy a tomar un café.

-Eres un romántico.

-Un caballero nunca pierde las formas. -dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 _A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart_

 _And a washed-out dream_

 _They follow the pattern on the wind, ya' see_

' _Cause they got no place to be_

 _That's why I'm starting with me_

* * *

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Te voy a contar otro de mis secretos.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Creo que estoy enamorada. De ti.

* * *

 _I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_

 _It's time that I realize_

 _That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

 _Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

* * *

-Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Sí?

-Yo te voy a contar otro secreto. Llevo enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, en el cumpleaños de tu hermana, con un vestido blanco de flores y la espalda al descubierto. Desde ese mismo día en el que te saqué a bailar.

* * *

 ** _Man in the mirror es de esos temas que necesitas cantar y subir el volumen de la radio cuando suenan en el coche. Un caballero siempre es un caballero y el Rey siempre será el Rey. Próximos: Lily y James Potter._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Moriría por vos – Amaral.**_

 _ **Lily y James Potter.**_

 _Como Nicolas Cage en Living las Vegas_

 _Veo caer la nieve en la hierba,_

 _Un Robinson en una isla desierta_

 _Como Nicolas Cage en Living las Vegas_

 _Soy el invierno contra tu primavera,_

 _Un Dorian Gray sin pasado ni patria ni bandera_

* * *

-Lily, la cena ya está. -dice James desde la mesa de la cocina. La pelirroja aparece en la cocina, haciendo reír a Harry. Lo sienta en su trona, le da un beso a su marido y mira la mesa sorprendida.

-¿Y esto?

-Es Halloween, quería hacer algo especial. -dijo James.- Ya que Harry se está perdiendo un ' _Truco o trato_ ', al menos cenaremos bien.

* * *

 _Será tu voz, será el licor,_

 _Serán las luces de esta habitación_

 _Será el poder de una canción,_

 _Pero esta noche moriría por vos_

 _Será el champagne, será el color de tus ojos verdes_

 _De ciencia ficción,_

 _La última cena para los dos_

 _Pero esta noche moriría por vos_

* * *

Lily y James se miran en silencio, Harry los mira confuso. Harry no ve como sus padres se han descalzado y juegan con sus pies bajo la mesa. James ha sacado champagne para brindar, ha preparado un postre con fresas y chocolate que baña en licor. James se harta de estar tan lejos de su mujer -al otro lado de la enana mesa para ser exactos- por eso mueve su silla y la pega a la de su mujer, dándole un beso. Harry reclama atención y James le da su snitch de juguete.

-Es lo mejor que hice en este mundo. -dijo James, con la cabeza de Lily apoyada en su hombro, ambos mirando como su hijo ríe.

-Lo es.

James y Lily juegan dándose el postre uno al otro. Como si tuvieran diecisiete años y estuvieran escondidos en las cocinas de Hogwarts de nuevo. Miran a Harry, él le presta atención a su juguete.

* * *

 _Como Nicolas Cage en Living las Vegas_

 _No tengo planes más allá de esta cena,_

 _Es un misterio hacia dónde la noche nos lleva_

 _Como Nicolas Cage en Living las Vegas_

 _Vamos, mi niño, a perder la cabeza_

 _Como si fuera nuestro último día en la Tierra_

* * *

Terminan los tres sentados en el sillón. Harry en el medio. Sus padres besándose sobre su cabeza. Lily tiene la risa floja, hace mucho que no bebe. James la mira con adoración, como lo hizo siempre. James hace reír a Harry con nubes de colores que salen de su varita y su hijo intentar alcanzar.

* * *

 _Será tu voz, será el licor,_

 _Serán las luces de esta habitación_

 _Será el poder de una canción,_

 _Pero esta noche moriría por vos_

 _Será el champagne, será el color de tus ojos verdes_

 _De ciencia ficción,_

 _La última cena para los dos_

 _Pero esta noche moriría por vos_

* * *

Voldemort espera para entrar.

* * *

 ** _Esta fue la canción que me convenció para hacer algo como esto. Un día escuchándola dije a mi misma "Los Potter en la noche de Halloween" y todo tuvo sentido para mi. Morir por alguien, ojos verdes, una cena... Sin más. La siguiente historia es sobre Albus, Scorpius y Rose._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Seasons of love – Rent Cast.**_

 _ **Albus S. Potter, Scorpius H. Malfoy y Rose Weasley.**_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes,_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Moments so dear._

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _How do you measure, measure a year?_

* * *

Ron, Harry y Hermione buscan a sus hijos. Rose y Albus han desaparecido de la fiesta de graduación. Nunca esperaban encontrarlos donde los encontraron. Nunca esperaban escuchar lo que iban a escuchar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Dentro hay una fiesta. -dijo Hermione, al encontrarlos sentados en las escaleras de la puerta de la casa de Hagrid.

-Incluso hay alcohol y yo puedo fingir que no veo nada y distraer a Ginny. -dijo Harry. Los tres jóvenes les dedican una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hemos terminado aquí. -dijo Scorpius, mirando al suelo.

-Sí. -le contestó su suegro. El rubio levantó la mirada y fijó los ojos en Ron.

-Es complicado. -dijo Malfoy.- Vivimos muchas cosas aquí. -al decir esto, los tres adultos se miraron entre ellos.- ¿Cómo hacemos para seguir adelante?

* * *

 _In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_

 _In cups of coffee_

 _In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

* * *

-Vais a echar de menos el colegio. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo dulcemente.

-No, mucho más que eso. -dijo Rose, mirando a su madre.- Voy a echar de menos bajar a la sala común y encontrarme al menos con tres Weasley más. Ir al comedor y saludar a la mesa de Slyhterin como si no hubiera rivalidad con ellos.

-Volver del entrenamiento de quidditch agotado porque Scorpius nos ha hecho entrenar dos horas extras.

-O llegar con barro hasta tras las orejas y darse un buen baño. -dijo Scorpius, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Ponerme histérica por los exámenes e ir a la cocina a hablar con los elfos mientras me tomo un café. -recordó Rose, risueña.- Atrapar la snitch y ganar el campeonato. -Ron también sonrió al recordar a su hija con la snitch en la mano, siendo abrazada por todos sus compañeros.

* * *

 _In truths that she learned,_

 _Or in times that he cried._

 _In bridges he burned,_

 _Or the way that she died._

* * *

-Me gustaba estar aquí, aunque tuviera que llevarme algún golpe. -dijo Rose.

-¿Dónde voy a encontrar en casa un sitio alejado y solitario para llorar o pensar? -dijo Albus, mirando a su padre, que no podía creer que aquel hombre sentado ante él hubiera sido el bebé que cogió al nacer.

-Y yo no voy a poder pelearme con nadie libremente porque me llamen ' _mortífago_ ' o algo así. -dijo Scorpius, riéndose de manera cómplice con sus amigos.

-No todo fue bueno... -dijo Rose.

-Pero mereció la pena. -completó la frase Hermione, haciendo que su hija asintiera.

* * *

 _It's time now to sing out,_

 _Tho' the story never ends_

 _Let's celebrate_

 _Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love!_

 _Remember the love!_

 _Seasons of love!_

* * *

-Pues por todo eso deberíais entrar y disfrutar de vuestra fiesta. -dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Albus y ayudándolo a levantarse.- Solo tendréis una fiesta de graduación, no la desperdiciéis.

-Eso, nosotros no tuvimos. -dijo Ron, levantando a su hija y luego ayudando a Scorpius a hacerlo. Los dos se estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron.

-Venga, id. -dijo Hermione.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron de vuelta al castillo. Los dos chicos levantaron a Rose cuando los tacones de esta se enterraron en el suelo y la llevaron entre los dos y entre risas. Hermione bufó, se dejó caer en el sitio en el que estaba antes su hija y se sacó los tacones. Harry y Ron se sentaron a su lado.

-Me han emocionado. -confesó Ron. Sus amigos lo miraron y asintieron. Los tres se habían visto mínimamente reflejados en los adolescentes durante unos segundos.

* * *

 ** _Todo el mundo se gradúa alguna vez. Y todo el mundo debería sentir nostalgia por el colegio/instituto. Al fin y al cabo muchos pasamos más tiempo ahí que en nuestras propias casas durante largos años de infancia. Eso quería yo transmitir con esta conversación entre dos generaciones. El siguiente, un sonriente George Weasley._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Smile – Mikky Ekko.**_

 _ **George Weasley.**_

 _Smile_

 _The worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Got nowhere to go_

 _We could be here for a while_

 _But the future is forgiven, so smile_

 _We're trying so hard to get it all right_

 _But only feel lonely at the end of the night_

 _Well, I want to be somwhere away from this place_

 _In somewhere just a little closer to grace_

* * *

George acostó a su hijo de siete años y a la niña de seis. Angelina estaba de viaje, por lo que lo hizo solo. Le leyó un cuento primero a Roxanne, hasta que ésta se quedó dormida. Y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Fred pensó que se echaría a llorar.

-Papá, ¿por qué te falta una oreja? -le preguntó Fred.

-Porque la perdí. Pero, ¿no te gusta? Así soy como...

-El queso. -terminó la frase por él su hijo. Hacía once años que nadie terminaba una de sus frases, porque hacía once años que se había muerto su hermano gemelo. George, como pudo, forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí, como el queso. Buenas noches, te quiero, Fred.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Se tumbó en la cama con la certeza de que no podría dormir. Por eso se limitó a dar vueltas en la cama durante horas. Escuchó a Angelina llegar a su habitación y ponerse el pijama. Su mujer no le había dicho nada porque supondría que estaba dormido. Así mejor. Pero supo que Angelina lo había pillado cuando -en vez de meterse en su lado de la cama, perfectamente libre- se metió en los pocos centímetros que había entre George y un extremo de la cama. Para que Angelina no se cayera, George tuvo que abrazarla.

-¿Cómo sabías que no estaba dormido?

-Me casé contigo. Te conozco lo suficiente. -dijo Angelina, sonriendo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. -mintió George. Pero en seguida vio la mueca de Angelina que quería decir ' _no me mientas, George Weasley_ '.- Nada, sólo echo de menos a Fred. -confesó él. George vio como los ojos de su mujer se llenaban de lágrimas y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello fuerte.

* * *

 _So smile, the worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Got nowhere to go_

 _We could be here for a while_

 _But the future is forgiven so smile_

 _Smile_

 _Call me a loser_

 _Call me a thief_

 _Tell me I'm special when you spit at me_

 _Because I don't want to be lonely_

 _I want to be loved_

 _And I want you hold me like I'm the only one_

* * *

El despertador sonó y Angelina se despertó todavía en brazos de George, que frunció el ceño al escuchar la música de la alarma. Angelina lo apagó y George la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Angelina acarició su pelo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Tenemos que levantarnos. Vamos. -le dijo Angelina. George gruño y ella rió.- Venga, Georgie...

George sonrió y le dio un beso a su mujer. Después los dos se levantaron y mientras Angelina se duchaba, George fue a despertar a los niños. Con gritos y bromas, como siempre. El pelirrojo dejó a sus hijos vistiéndose y volvió al baño donde su mujer ya había salido de la ducha y estaba frente al espejo en ropa interior, maquillándose. George se desvistió y en ropa interior se puso a afeitarse al lado de su mujer.

-¿Qué haces con eso? -le preguntó el pelirrojo a la mujer, que se pintaba la cara con un lápiz.

-Me pinto los ojos. -dijo ella, concentrada en su trabajo. Fue entonces cuando George se acercó sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado empujó el codo del brazo con el que su mujer se estaba pintando el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que se saliera totalmente, terminando con el lápiz pintando hasta la raíz del pelo. Angelina apretó los labios aguantando la risa mientras que su marido se rió a carcajadas.

* * *

 _Smile_

 _The worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Got nowhere to go_

 _We could be here for a while_

 _But the future is forgiven, so smile_

 _Smile..._

 _Time will eventually knock on my door_

 _And tell me I'm not needed around anymore_

 _But he'll hold me so close at the end of the day_

 _When I'm quiet I can nearly hear him say..._

* * *

-¡Quiero más galletas, Fred! -se quejó Roxanne mientras su hermano le alejaba el bote de las galletas para que ella no las pudiera alcanzar. Su padre apareció tras Fred, quitándole el bote y acercándoselo a su hija.

-Pórtate bien con tu hermana. -le dijo George a Fred.

-¿Tú te portabas bien con Tío Ron y Tía Ginny? -le preguntó Fred.

-¿Yo? Uy, de maravilla. -dijo George, mirando de reojo como Angelina escondía su risa. El matrimonio intercambió una mirada y se dieron un beso.

-Puaj. -dijeron los dos niños a la vez, para eso sí estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

 _Smile_

 _The worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Got nowhere to turn_

 _And we've got nothing but time_

 _But the future is forever_

 _The future is forever, so smile_

 _Smile..._

 _Smile, the worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

* * *

Angelina y George ahora se besaban tranquilamente en el almacén de Sortilegios Weasley. Verity seguía trabajando allí y estaba preparando todo para abrir.

-Me tengo que ir... -dijo Angelina, rozando los labios con los de George. Él asintió y le robó otro beso.- En serio, George, voy a llegar tarde.

-Sí, tienes razón. -dijo él. Le dio otro beso y luego le sonrió.- Te veo esta noche. -le guiñó un ojo y Angelina se marchó de Sortilegios Weasley con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Simplemente elegí que historia iría con cada canción escuchándola, el primer personaje, relación o escena que se me viniera a la cabeza sería la correcta. Y con una canción como esta no había otra persona como George -y Fred-. Las siguientes en llegar son Dorcas y Marlene. Y ya queda poco, tan solo unas cinco historias. Solo cinco más._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Soldier – Gavin DeGraw.**_

 _ **Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon.**_

 _Where did all the people go?_

 _They got scared when the lights went low_

 _I'll get you through it nice and slow_

 _When the world's spinning out of control_

 _Afraid of what they might lose_

 _Might get scraped or they might get bruised_

 _You could beg them, what's the use?_

 _That's why it's called "a moment of truth"_

* * *

Marlene McKinnon camina tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Es una Ravenclaw. Pero no es una águila normal. Ella tiene carácter, que baje Merlín y lo niegue si se atreve. No pasa horas y horas encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando o haciendo deberes. No es extremadamente seria o aburrida. Porque ella no es una Ravenclaw normal, ella tiene a Dorcas.

Dorcas Meadowes la espera sentada al lado de una ventana. Ella es una Hufflepuff. Tampoco es una tejona normal. Ella no pasa desapercibida ni se asusta con casi nada. Ella es luchadora, es trabajadora y es valiente. Ella saca a su madre adelante sola. Ella puede con todo y más. Porque ella tiene a Marlene.

-Hey, Rizos. -le dijo Marlene cuando la encontró. La Hufflepuff se levanta de un salto, haciendo que los alumnos de su alrededor se fijen si pueden descubrir el color de su ropa interior.

-Rubia... ¿Cómo te fue en Pociones?

-Un Execelente, por supuesto. -dijo Marlene, riéndose. Dorcas la imitó y las dos siguieron caminando al mismo tiempo.

Las dos chicas eran el agua y el aceite. Por lo menos eso parecía, ya que en el fondo se parecían bastante. Marlene es de esas chicas románticas y cursis en apariencia. Siempre lleva su melena rubia peinada a la perfección, el uniforme planchado y bien colocado y las uñas siempre cuidadas. Le gustan los musicales, las películas y libros de amor y sueña con un príncipe azul. Adora dormir y siempre llega tarde a clase a primera hora. Busca a su príncipe, perfecto, con una sonrisa encantadora, amable, agradable, bien vestido y que use colonia.

Dorcas por lo contrario, lleva los rizos oscuros siempre atados de alguna forma, ya sea un moño -malhecho-, una coleta -malhecha- o una trenza -malhecha, también-. Odia la falda del uniforme con toda su alma, pues ya todo el colegio le conocía las bragas gracias a que a ella no se le daba bien vivir con falda. Adora las películas que te hagan reír hasta llorar o las de acción, con sangre y peleas. No es gran amante de la lectura. Adora comer, podría comer a todas horas. Y busca a un hombre grande, con tatuajes -si puede ser-, barba -imprescindible-, que la haga reír y vivir aventuras.

* * *

 _I'll get it if you need it_

 _I'll search if you don't see it_

 _You're thirsty, I'll be rain_

 _You get hurt, I'll take your pain_

 _I know you don't believe it_

 _But I said it and I still mean it_

 _When you heard what I told you_

 _When you get worried I'll be your soldier_

* * *

¿Qué unía a Dorcas y a Marlene? El resto, sobre todo su parte oscura -y nunca mejor dicho-.

Ambas tenían un padre ausente. El padre de Marlene era un poderoso mago de sangre pura, que estaba casado antes de acostarse con la madre de Marlene y dejarla embarazada. Amenazó a la mujer para que no dijera nada y desaparecer de su vida. Y algo parecido le pasó al padre de Dorcas, pero este no estaba ni casado, pero no quería que nadie supiera que se había acostado con una muggle -como era la madre de la de rizos-.

Las madres de las chicas sí eran diferentes. Mientras que la madre de Marlene luchó para sacarla adelante, la de Dorcas no pudo más que rendirse. La señora McKinnon tenía ya un hijo seis años mayor que Marlene, fruto de su matrimonio con un auror que murió en el trabajo, y sacó a sus dos hijos adelante ella sola. Trabajó día y noche por ellos. Mientras que la madre de Dorcas sufrió el abandono de sus abuelos, pues nadie en el mundo muggle quería saber nada de una madre soltera. Tuvo problemas de dinero siempre y vivió casi toda su vida de la beneficiencia. Desde que Dorcas estaba en el colegio había caído en la bebida también.

-¿Tu madre? -le preguntó Marlene a su amiga mientras bajaban a las cocinas a comer algo. Dorcas elevó los hombros.

-Como siempre. La vecina me ha dicho que parece que está dejando de beber, de nuevo... ¿La tuya?

-Tiene novio. -dijo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa Marlene. Dorcas también le sonríe y la hace cosquillas a la pera.

* * *

 _Funny when times get hard_

 _At the last moment_

 _When you're supposed to charge_

 _Always on the longest yard_

 _Oh, they feel their feet getting cold_

 _Hiding here, hiding there_

 _Find them underneath the stairs_

 _People hiding everywhere_

 _Trying to be still like a stone_

* * *

-Señoritas... -las sorprendió McGonagall entrando en las cocinas. Las dos la miraron y forzaron una sonrisa.- Se supone que nadie puede entrar en las cocinas.

-Estamos de vacaciones de Navidad, profesora. -dijo Marlene.- Nadie se enterará.

-¿Por qué no me acompañan a mi despacho? -propuso McGonagall. Las dos jóvenes asienten y siguen a la mujer por el camino que ya conocen hacia su despacho. La profesora de Transformaciones las deja pasar y las invita a sentarse ante la mesa de té.- Marlene, té. Dorcas, café. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto. -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Les encantaba pasar aquella puerta y que McGonagall se convirtiera en Minerva, igual que ella las llamaba por sus nombres. Minerva hizo con su varita que las tazas de las jóvenes se llenaran.

La profesora había sido el gran apoyo desde el primer año para las dos jóvenes. De Marlene gracias a que la madre de ésta era amiga suya y el hermano mayor de la rubia había sido uno de sus grandes alumnos. Y de Dorcas ya que la encontró llorando en reiteradas ocasiones por las noches en su primer año. Cuando una de las dos estaba mal, las llevaba a su despacho, les daba la merienda, las escuchaba e intentaba aconsejarlas. A veces solo merendaban juntas por placer, como aquella tarde.

-¿Cómo os está yendo en último curso?

-A Marlene genial, ya sabe. Y yo estoy yendo bien. -dijo Dorcas, sonriendo.- He aprobado Pociones.

-El profesor Slughorn conoce tu potencial. -le recordó Minerva.- ¿Y qué tal en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-La profesora es una inútil. -dijo Dorcas, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall.

-Es cierto, Minerva. ¡No estamos aprendiendo nada!

-Ya habrá tiempo, ya habrá tiempo...

* * *

 _I'll get it if you need it_

 _I'll search if you don't see it_

 _You're thirsty, I'll be rain_

 _You get hurt, I'll take your pain_

 _I know you don't believe it_

 _But I said it and I still mean it_

 _When you heard what I told you_

 _When you get worried I'll be your soldier_

* * *

Pero había un secreto que las dos escondían de todo el mundo, menos una de la otra, claro. Los dos secretos tenían ojos grises, pelo oscuro, cara bonita y se apellidaban Black. Uno era Gryffindor y otro Slytherin.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir nunca... -se quejó Sirius, apoyado contra la pared de la puerta de la biblioteca. Marlene lo miró y suspiró. Intentó seguir caminando, pero el mayor de los Black corrió tras ella.- Vamos, Marlene, sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Por qué no me das una mísera oportunidad? El beneficio de la duda. -le suplicó Sirius. Llevaba meses pidiéndole lo mismo.

-Estoy en séptimo, tengo mucho que estudiar y tú también. No tengo tiempo a jugar.

-No es un juego. -dijo Sirius. Marlene se paró en seco y los dos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no es un juego para ti? Sirius, juegas con todas las chicas del colegio, ¿por qué no conmigo?

-Porque no tengo ningún interés en perderte, Marlene. -le dijo Sirius, posando una mano en su mejilla. Marlene tomó aire profundamente, negó y suavemente apartó la mano de Sirius de su cara antes de seguir caminando hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

 _My aim is so true_

 _I wanna show you_

 _I'll try forever_

 _I'm never gonna say "surrender"_

* * *

-Dorcas... -dijo Regulus al encontrarla sola en el vestuario de quidditch. Hufflepuff acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y Regulus buscaba un lugar escondido y apartado para llevar a cabo sus deberes como futuro mortífago.

-Ya me voy, Black. -le dijo ella, cortante, hiriente.

-No, para. Dorcas, por favor... -le pidió él, cogiendo la ropa de sus manos para que la mirara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me escuches. No es tan sencillo como parece.

-¿Ah no? -dijo Dorcas. Miró hacia la puerta del vestuario y luego bajó la voz, cogiendo el brazo de Regulus y levantando su manga.- ¿No es esto la Marca Tenebrosa?

-No tengo opción.

-Todo el mundo la tiene. Sirius la tuvo.

-¡No hables de mi hermano! -le pidió Regulus, fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Ves, Regulus? No tienes remedio... -dijo Dorcas, molesta.- No hablo de él porque esté interesada en lo más mínimo en él. Lo hago porque sé que tú lo sigues queriendo. Para mostrarte que si quieras podrías salirte de esto. Si no lo haces es porque no quieres.

-No puedo, de verdad, Dorcas. -le dijo él, cogiéndola de un brazo. No era un agarre agresivo ni violento. Si Dorcas no se separaba de él, era porque no quería.

-¿Te intereso en lo más mínimo?

-Sabes que sí...

-Demuéstralo. Demuestra la más pequeña muestra de humanidad. -dijo Dorcas.- Por favor, hazlo.

Regulus la agarró de las mejillas y la besó. La besó como tan pocas veces la había besado el año pasado. La besó como sabía. Tranquilo, pero invasivo. Suave, pero lleno de pasión. Dorcas se separó de él unos segundos más tarde, después de haber disfrutado del beso también.

-No hablaba de esto. Lo sabes. No demuestra nada... Lo siento, Regulus. Siento que tengas que estar ahí, pero yo no puedo...

Dorcas cogió su bolsa y salió del vestuario casi corriendo. Regulus la miró marcharse, no fue tras ella. No intentó detenerla. Quizás aquello hubiera sido suficiente como muestra de su humanidad. Y quizás Dorcas tenía razón y él no tenía de eso.

* * *

 _I'll get it if you need it_

 _I'll search if you don't see it_

 _You're thirsty, I'll be rain_

 _You get hurt, I'll take your pain_

 _I know you don't believe it_

 _But I said it and I still mean it_

 _When you heard what I told you_

 _When you get worried I'll be your soldier_

 _I'll be your soldier_

* * *

-¿Piensas darle una oportunidad alguna vez a Sirius? Está loco por ti, y es en serio Marlene. -le dijo Dorcas a su amiga. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de las cocinas, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas ante ellas. Era más de medianoche, ninguna de las dos podía dormir.

-He estado pensando mucho en eso...

-¿Sí?

-Sí, la verdad es que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza al imbécil de Black. Te lo juro. Nunca había estado así con nada ni con nadie... -dijo Marlene, comiendo unos pastelitos que un amable elfo les había dado.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que voy a intentarlo. Por darle una oportunidad no pasará nada, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Y tú con el tema Regulus?

-Mal. Estuve con él hoy. No va a salirse. Y yo mientras siga ahí dentro no puedo estar cerca de él. Soy hija de una muggle.

-Lo sé...

-Si quisiera salir lo ayudaría. Lo juro. Haría todo lo posible. Hablaría con McGonagall y con Dumbledore, ellos lo ayudarían también. Estaría dispuesta a convencer a Sirius también, incluso a James.

-Todos lo ayudaríamos, Dorcas.

-Si él sigue con el Señor Tenebroso es porque quiere.

Marlene suspiró y Dorcas apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. La rubia le pasó un pastel que Dorcas aceptó. Y allí se quedaron las dos largas horas más.

* * *

 ** _¡Ya basta que solo las amistades entre hombres sean las más fieles y leales! Marlene y Dorcas, después de convivir en Hogwarts lucharán juntas en la Orden y ambas darán la vida por el bien. Una pena que no llegaran nunca a ser concuñadas, familias de verdad al fin. Próximamente: Rose Weasley._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**True colors – Cindy Lauper.**_

 _ **Rose Weasley.**_

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

* * *

-Papá, mamá... -dijo Rose, entrando en el salón de su casa en pleno verano. Llevaba un vestido negro muy sencillo. Parecía nerviosa.- Me voy.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Hermione.

-Voy a acompañar a Scorpius al cementerio. -dijo Rose. Sus padres fruncieron el ceño.- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la Señora Malfoy y Scorpius no quiere ir con su padre al cementerio porque dice que si va con él, el Señor Malfoy no llorará. Entonces quiere ir solo y creo que es mejor que lo acompañe.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron.

-Porque soy su novia, papá.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya solo?

-Porque nadie debería visitar el cementerio solo. -dijo Rose.- ¿Puedo ir?

-Sí, claro, cielo. -dijo Hermione.- ¿Volverás tarde?

-Sí, supongo.

* * *

 _But I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And thats why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful,_

 _Like a Rainbow_

* * *

-¿Scorpius? -preguntó Rose en la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Su novio abrió la puerta confuso, sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Tu padre me ha abierto la puerta. -dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te puedo acompañar al cementerio? Por favor... -le pidió ella. Scorpius se quedó mirándola, analizando sus palabras lentamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero.

Scorpius abrazó fuerte a Rose.

* * *

 _Show me a smile then,_

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

* * *

Scorpius y Rose están sentados en un banco de madera cerca del cementerio. Ya habían visitado a Astoria. Los dos estaban en silencio, apenas se tocaban, pero estaban juntos. Entonces, Albus llegó.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó a Scorpius, que elevó un hombro mirándolo a los ojos con sus ojos rojos de aguantar las lágrimas y también de derramar alguna.- Lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé... -dijo Scorpius, regalándole una sonrisa triste, forzada, sin gracia.

-¿Vamos al Caldero Chorreante? -propuso Rose. Los dos la miraron.- Digo, si queréis.

-Sí, claro, vamos. -dijo Scorpius cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja.

* * *

 _Can't remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

* * *

-¿Qué va a ser por aquí, Trío de Oro? -dijo Hannah, con su sonrisa, amabilidad y alegría de siempre.

-No nos llames así, por favor. -le pidió Rose, riendo. Solo recordar que así es como denominaban a sus padres y su Tío Harry, quería morirse.

-¿Por qué no? Os parecéis bastante al Trío de Oro original. Pero con mucha más carisma sin duda alguna. -dijo Hannah.- El rubito hace que os mejore la imagen en cantidad. -dijo acariciando la cabeza de Scorpius, seguro se había dado cuenta de la tristeza del Malfoy.- Venga, a esta invito yo y prometo no chivarme de lo que toméis a vuestros padres. ¿Os traigo whisky de fuego? ¿O preferís alcohol muggle? Ellos sí que saben beber...

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla. -dijo Scorpius, después de soltar una risita.- Una con canela para la señorita. -dijo señalando con la mirada a Rose. Hannah sonrió y asintió antes de marcharse.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta con canela? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-La tomas siempre con canela. -le contestó su novio, sonriéndole. Sonriéndole sinceramente. Claramente el día de Rose ya había merecido la pena gracias a aquel gesto del rubio.

-¿Canela? Qué asco, Rose. -se quejó Albus, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-A mi me gusta así, ¿vale? -le dijo Rose, tirándole a la cara una servilleta de papel arrugada.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me tira servilletas? -se quejó Albus. Rose y Scorpius se rieron y la pelirroja volvió a mirar a su novio, sorprendida por la sinceridad de la carcajada. Aquella no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And thats why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _True colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And thats why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a Rainbow_

* * *

Scorpius insistió en acompañar a Rose hasta la puerta de su casa y ella no insistió más de tres veces en que no hacía falta. Pero su novio podía ser tan cabezota como sus padres cuando quería. Se pararon delante de la puerta de madera y se miraron de frente.

-Gracias, por todo. Todo lo de hoy y lo de todos los días.

-¿De qué hablas, Scorp? No hice nada. Solo te acompañé. Nadie puede estar solo.

-Has hecho del peor día del año un poco mejor. Gracias... -dijo Scorpius, agachándose para darle un beso. Casi podían rozarse sus labios y las manos del rubio estaban ya en las caderas de la pelirroja, pero se frenó en seco cuando escuchó una voz tras la puerta.

-¡Ronald! ¿Estás espiando tras la puerta? -esa era la Ministra de Magia, sin duda. Scorpius y Rose se rieron. Scorpius soltó a Rose y tocó el timbre de la casa. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y los Señores Weasley los miraron.

-Señor Weasley, buenas noches. -dijo Scorpius tendiéndole la mano a Ron, para que éste se la estrechara. Fuerte, como siempre.- Señ... Hermione. -se corrigió al saludar a su suegra. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro de verte, Scorpius. -dijo Hermione. Entonces cogió la mano de su marido.- Vamos, Ron.

-Pero...

-Ven... -le dijo Hermione, tirando de él hacia dentro. Scorpius y Rose volvieron a reírse delante de la puerta de su casa. Allí donde Rose intentó besarlo, pero él la paró, nervioso.

-Rose, estamos delante de tu casa. -le dijo en un susurro.

-Oh, que más da. -dijo ella, tirando del cuello de la camisa de su novio para darle un beso de despedida en los labios.

* * *

 ** _Rose y Scorpius, ternura hasta la saciedad. Me encantan. Ron también me encanta, en realidad, me casaría con él. Siguientes: hermanas Weasley, Victorie y Dominique._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Where does the good go? – Tegan and Sara.**_

 _ **Victorie y Dominique Weasley.**_

 _Where do you go with your broken heart in tow?_

 _What do you do with the left over you?_

 _And how do you know when to let go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

* * *

Una espectacular rubia de pelo largo, liso, sedoso y ojos azules descansa sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina. Lleva un camisón corto de color azul claro, una bata de seda a conjunto y unas zapatillas con la forma de dos cabezas de conejo. Tiene entre las manos una taza de _Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante_ , llena de leche hirviendo.

-¿La futura novia no puede dormir? -preguntó burlona su hermana desde la puerta de la cocina.

Dominique es pelirroja y tiene el pelo corto, sobre los hombros, desde que se mudó a Rumanía a cuidar dragones con el Tío Charlie. Lleva una camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies, unos pantalones cortos de pijama negros y una chaqueta de lana vieja y de colores. Está descalza.

-No estoy de humor, Dominique... -se quejó Victorie, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó Dominique, llenando el hervidor de agua y poniéndolo al fuego.

-Algo así.

-¿Has discutido con Teddy? -preguntó la pelirroja. Su hermana mayor la miró de reojo y en silencio.- Está bien, no pasa nada si no me lo quieres contar.

-No es eso... No tengo ganas de hablar, solo eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta?

* * *

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

 _Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love_

 _Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen_

* * *

-Me ha llegado esto. -dijo Dominique, pasándole a su hermana un trozo de pergamino. Victorie lo leyó y sonrió.

-Dom, es un ascenso, es genial. Enhorabuena. -dijo Victorie, agitando el pergamino en su mano. Dominique sonrió forzada y asintió.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Lee la línea treinta y dos. -sabía la línea de memoria, había leído aquello treinta veces en menos de media hora.

-"Así es que la Señorita Dominique Weasley será ascendida automáticamente al cuidado de dragones salvajes... en Australia."

-Australia. -repitió Dominique. El agua empezó a hervir y la pelirroja se sirvió en su taza de The Rolling Stones un poco. Luego se preparó el té.

* * *

 _It's love that leaves and breaks_

 _The seal of always thinking you would be_

 _Real happy and healthy, strong and calm_

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

* * *

-Está un poco más lejos, pero no es para tanto, Dominique...

-¿No es para tanto? Es horrible. Pero es que el puesto...

-El puesto es lo que siempre soñaste.

-Adiestrar a los dragones recién capturados y hacerlos domesticables. El sueño de mi vida, Vic. -dijo Dominique, bufando.

-¿Por qué no quieres irte a Australia?

-Tío Charlie...

-Tío Charlie tiene ya sus años, Dominique, se sabe cuidar solo. Además, ha dicho que piensa retirarse a las oficinas en un año. Dime la verdad.

-Se llama Andrew.

-¿Un chico?

-Claro, Vic, no me voy a enamorar de un dragón. -dijo Dominique, histérica.

-¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo?

-No estamos saliendo. Duermo en su casa tres días a la semana y él en la mía cuatro.

-Eso se parece bastante a una relación. Pensé que vivías con Tío Charlie.

-Y vivo con él. Tío Charlie nos hace el desayuno. -dijo Dominique. Victorie se rió al imaginarse a un chico desayunando con su padrino y su hermana después de haber dormido abrazado a la pelirroja.

* * *

 _Where do you go when your in love and the world knows?_

 _How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down?_

 _What do you say it's up for grabs now that your on your way down?_

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

* * *

-Mira, Dominique, sé que a lo mejor no querrás escuchar mi consejo. Pero yo creo que tienes que aceptar el puesto. Ya encontraréis la manera de estar juntos si de verdad queréis. Pero este trabajo, es para todo lo que trabajaste y te esforzaste. Por eso llevas viviendo lejos de casa casi cinco años. No lo eches a perder. -dijo Victorie, devolviéndole a su hermana el pergamino.

-A veces dices cosas con sentido... -dijo Dominique, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Últimamente tú y yo pensamos muy diferente, ¿no? -dijo Victorie. Su hermana asintió.- Somos muy diferentes.

-Antes no lo éramos.

-Sí, lo éramos. Pero mamá intentaba disimularlo poniéndonos el mismo vestido y haciéndonos a las dos esas horribles trenzas.

-Dios mío, horrible. -dijo Dominique, riéndose al recordarlo.- ¡Aun encima siempre de rosa!

-Con lo bonito que es el azul. -dijo Victorie, riéndose como su hermana.

* * *

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

 _Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love_

 _Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen_

 _It's love that leaves and breaks_

 _The seal of always thinking you would be_

 _Real happy and healthy, strong and calm_

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

* * *

-Creo que cogeré el trabajo. -anunció Dominique después de casi una hora de risas con su hermana en la cocina.- Me voy a dormir.

-Sí, será lo mejor. No quiero que mi dama de honor se quede dormida mañana en el ensayo.

-Vic, no sé que habrá pasado con Teddy hoy. Pero seguro que es una de tus tonterías, no jodas ahora la boda, ya tengo el vestido.

-No lo haré. Tranquila.

-Eso espero. Porque Teddy y tú nacisteis para estar juntos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Dom.

* * *

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

 _Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love_

 _Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen_

 _It's love that leaves and breaks_

 _The seal of always thinking you would be_

 _Real happy and healthy, strong and calm_

 _Where does the good go?_

 _Where does the good go?_

* * *

 _"Querido Tío Charlie:_

 _¿Te acuerdas cuando Navidad se acercaba y yo empezaba a llamarte 'padrino' porque quería algo? Supongo que sí. Pues verás, padrino, necesito tu ayuda. Han ascendido a Dominique, la trasladan a Australia. Pero ella tuvo hoy una pequeña crisis de nervios porque no quiere separarse de ese chico, Andrew._

 _Ya sé que les haces el desayuno cuatro días a la semana y que seguramente el chico también te caiga bien. Pero quiero que escribas una carta de recomendación para que asciendan también a ese chico, al menos inténtalo. Dominique parece que le gusta mucho._

 _Te quiere y te adora, tu ahijada favorita._

 _PD: Como mañana llegues tarde al ensayo te mataré con mis propias manos."_

* * *

 ** _Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang y Shonda Rhimes (aunque el 80% del tiempo te quiera matar) gracias por enseñarme esta canción. Victorie y Dominique dos hermanas muy distintas unidas en la adversidad. Los domesticadores de dragones también se enamoren, aunque intenten negarlo. El siguiente va para los seguidores del OTP Blackinnon._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Whithout you – David Guetta ft. Usher.**_

 _ **Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon.**_

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain_

 _I will never be the same_

 _Without you, without you_

* * *

-No puedes llegar desangrándote cada vez que vuelves de una misión. -se quejó Marlene, acercando una gasa empapada de alcohol al labio de su novio. Sirius se quejó cuando la gasa tocó su corte y Marlene rodó los ojos.

-No me desangro. Son unos arañazos. -dijo Sirius.

-Eres un descerebrado. Tú y James. Cualquier día os pasa algo.

-Lo tenemos controlado. Además, ¿te recuerdo en las condiciones que te encontré yo la semana pasada?

-Cállate.

* * *

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it back_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I_

 _Without you_

* * *

-¿Marlene? ¿McKinnon estás en casa? -preguntó Sirius entrando en el apartamento de la rubia. Se suponía que llegaba de aquella misión con los Prewett aquella noche, pero los gemelos habían ido directos a la sede de la Orden y habían excusado a Marlene, que fue directa a su apartamento.

En ese momento la rubia se encontraba tirada en su cama con un aspecto horrible. La habían golpeado hasta en la varita, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía arañazos y cortes por los brazos y la cara. Le dolía todo y estaba cansada. Estaba tan cansada que no tuvo fuerzas ni de gritarle a Sirius que se marchara. Así que él la encontró.

-Por Merlín, Marlene... -dijo él, al encontrarla. Se apoyó en la cama a su lado y la tocó con la mayor suavidad que jamás había tocado nada.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, son solo golpes...

-¿Golpes? ¡Te metieron una paliza, Marlene! -dijo Sirius.

-Estoy bien... -dijo Marlene, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Sirius.- En serio, no es nada.

-Dime una cosa... -dijo Sirius, aparentemente serio.- ¿Cómo los has dejado? -Marlene no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada, que provocó que todo su cuerpo temblara de dolor. Sirius se rió con ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Anda, vamos. Te ayudaré.

-¿A qué? -preguntó dolorida mientras Sirius la levantaba de la cama.

-A darte una ducha, que das asco. Ponerte el pijama e ir a dormir.

-Eres un depravado, Sirius Black. -dijo ella, mientras Sirius se deshacía del botón del pantalón de Marlene.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que te desnudo. -dijo él, sonriendo. Marlene le golpeó el hombro y él se rió.

* * *

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

 _But I can't accept that we we're estranged_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

 _I can't take one more sleepless night_

 _Without you, without you_

* * *

-Sirius... -dijo James. Estaba raro, serio, asustado. Sirius se estaba riendo con los Prewett en el salón de la sede de la Orden. Sirius miró a su mejor amigo, al ver su rostro, supo que algo pasaba. Se levantó y James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Los dos caminaron apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Allí estaban Marlene, Lily -embarazada-, Peter, Dumbledore, Moody y Remus. Remus estaba sentado en una silla, mirando al suelo. Sirius corrió hacia Marlene y la abrazó, por un momento pensó que algo le había pasado a ella.

-Sirius... -dijo Marlene, al abrazarlo. Ella por un momento también pensó que algo le había pasado a Black.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius, sin soltar a Marlene.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? -propuso Dumbledore. Esa intención de sentarse del director que siempre utilizaba cuando algo malo pasaba, ponía histérico a Sirius. Por eso miró a Moody.

-Ojoloco, ¿qué pasa?

-Sirius... -dijo él.

-Dorcas ha muerto. -dijo Remus, sin levantar la mirada. Marlene se separó de Sirius y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa desquiciada de lado.

-No, no es mentira, ¿no? -dijo mirando a Sirius, que tan solo abrió la boca mirando a Remus y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Es un broma de la idiota de Rizos. ¿Dónde está escondida?

-Marlene... -dijo Dumbledore, agarrándola por los hombros.

-No. No, no, no... Remus, ¿dónde está Dorcas?

-Estaba de guardia. -dijo Remus, sin levantar la mirada.- Él... Él-él mismo la mató.

Sirius vio como Marlene echaba la mano hacia su varita, dispuesta a aparecerse quién sabe donde. Empujó a Dumbledore que intentaba consolar a la rubia y se paró delante de ella.

-Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, por favor. -le dijo Sirius, agarrando los brazos de Marlene, que intentaba soltarse por todos los medios. Lily había ido a abrazar a Remus, mientras que James y Peter seguían en shock.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! -gritó ella. Sirius y Marlene forcejearon hasta que ella se quedó sin fuerzas y se limitó a pegarle con los puños unos suavísimos golpes en el pecho a Sirius. Él tuvo que agarrarla con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, Marlene se iba a caer, pero él no dejaría que cayera al suelo. La agarró y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

* * *

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm living life_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

 _Without you_

* * *

-Sirius... -murmuró Marlene. Los dos estaban sentando en la cama, apoyados uno en el otro. La rubia abrazaba el brazo de Sirius y él acariciaba despreocupado las piernas de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Crees que vamos a ganar?

-Los buenos siempre ganan, ¿no?

-¿Y esos somos nosotros? -preguntó Marlene. Por primera vez en toda la conversación los dos se miraron a los ojos. Sirius asintió. Marlene suspiró y se acercó a darle un beso.

* * *

 ** _Dije al principio que los capítulos estaban ordenado alfabéticamente por el título de la canción y así fue hasta ahora. Hice un cambio de última hora y decidí cambiar esta historia -que estaba de última- por la otra que estaba antes. Y es que quería terminar con Harry._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Where's the love? – The Black Eyed Peas.**_

 _ **Harry Potter.**_

* * *

 _What's wrong with the world, mama_

 _People livin' like they ain't got no mamas_

 _I think the whole world addicted to the drama_

 _Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma_

 _Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism_

 _But we still got terrorists here livin'_

 _In the USA, the big CIA_

 _The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK_

 _But if you only have love for your own race_

 _Then you only leave space to discriminate_

 _And to discriminate only generates hate_

 _And when you hate then you're bound to get irate_

 _Badness is what you demonstrate_

 _And that's exactly how anger works and operates_

 _You gotta have love just to set it straight_

 _Take control of your mind and meditate_

 _Let your soul gravitate to the love_

* * *

Otro dos de mayo. Otro día en el que parece que todo se vuelve gris y la guerra vuelve a empezar. Otro día en el que recuerdan todo lo que perdieron, las atrocidades que cometieron, los asesinatos, la sangre, los gritos de madres sin hijos, los llantos de hijos sin padres.

-¿Estás bien? -fue apenas un susurro forzado por parte de Hermione, cuando el grandioso trío dorado se reunió en la puerta del castillo de Hogwarts. Harry la miró y vio en Hermione todo el dolor por los recuerdos de la guerra. Forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Ron.

-¿Vamos entrando? -preguntó Ron.

-Falta Ginny. -dijo Harry.- Id sin mi. Ahora voy.

Ron y Hermione entraron en el colegio agarrados fuertemente de la mano. Harry esperó pacientemente. No quería entrar, no necesitaba volver a ver los pasillos en los que se llevó a cabo la mayor batalla de la guerra.

-¿Estás solo? -le preguntó Ginny cuando llegó. Harry asintió y su novia le dio un pico en los labios.- Tenemos que entrar.

-Lo sé. Vamos. -dijo Harry, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

* * *

 _People killin', people dyin'_

 _Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

 _Can you practice what you preach_

 _And would you turn the other cheek_

 _Father, Father, Father help us_

 _Send us some guidance from above_

 _'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

 _Where is the love?_

* * *

Todos los presentes fueron al jardín, frente a la gran piedra que se levantaba con los nombres escritos de todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida en las dos Guerras Mágicas. Harry vio su sitio guardado, al lado de McGonagall. Otro año más, la directora quería que se sentara a su lado, con el Ministro de Magia y otros políticos mágicos, mientras ella daba su discurso. Otro año más, Harry declinaría amablemente la invitación y se sentaría con sus amigos, con su familia.

Él y Ginny se sentaron con los Weasley. Harry al lado de Ron. Ginny al lado de Fleur. La francesa esperaba al primer nieto de los Weasley y todos estaban enormemente emocionados con su embarazo. Pero aquella mañana ni el embarazo de Fleur lograría sacarles una sonrisa a los pelirrojos.

-Hola a todos, -dijo la directora, cuando todo el mundo estuvo acomodado ya en las sillas del jardín del castillo.- sé que esta no es una cita fácil para muchos de ustedes, por eso, para empezar, quiero darles las gracias.

-Ay... -dijo entre lágrimas Fleur. Ginny, con la mano de Harry entre las suyas y sobre sus rodillas, la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Fleur, por favor, no llames la atención. -le pidió la pelirroja. La rubia, por una vez, en vez de discutir con su cuñada, asintió.

-Estamos aquí para recordar a todos los caídos en la guerra. A todos los que dieron su vida desinteresadamente por un mundo mejor para nosotros hoy.

-Ay... -volvió a quejarse la rubia.

-Fleur. -le volvió a reñir Ginny.

-Por eso, para empezar este acto, les voy a pedir que se pongan en pie, alcen sus varitas y guardemos un minuto de silencio por las víctimas. -dijo McGonagall.

Todo el mundo se levantó. Harry y Ginny se soltaron para coger sus varitas. Pero entonces la pareja miró a la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al levantarse Fleur un chorro de agua cayó al césped, acompañado por una queja de la francesa.

* * *

 _It just ain't the same, always unchanged_

 _New days are strange, is the world insane_

 _If love and peace is so strong,_

 _Why are there pieces of love that don't belong?_

 _Nations droppin' bombs_

 _Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little one_

 _With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young_

 _So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone_

 _So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong_

 _In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in_

 _Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends_

 _Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother_

 _A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover_

 _The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug_

 _If you never know truth then you never know love_

 _Where's the love?_

* * *

-Por Merlín... -dijo Ginny, mirando las piernas mojadas de su cuñada mientras ésta se agarraba a la barriga.- Ya viene, ya viene.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? -preguntó Bill, pálido como la leche.

-¡Tu hijo! -le gritó Ginny, llamando la atención de todos, que fijaron sus miradas en ellos.- ¡Bill, muévete!

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó él, histérico. Hasta que Fleur lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó violentamente a ella.

-Llévame a un hospital, _ahoga_ , Bill. -dijo ella, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Molly, llegando corriendo. La ceremonia se había parado al completo.

-Fleur ha roto aguas. Hay que llevarla al hospital. Va a nacer el bebé. -dijo Ginny, ayudando a Fleur a moverse mientras la agarraba por el brazo.

-¿Ya viene? ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene, Arthur!

-Venga, vamos. -dijo Harry, ayudándolos a salir de allí. Todos los presentes los miraron y mientras se retiraban hacia las afueras de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse en el hospital empezaron a aplaudir.

-Mira, Fleur, como siempre lo soñaste. Te están aplaudiendo a ti. -bromeó Ginny.

Todos los Weasley y sus parejas empezaron a correr para ayudar a la embarazada a salir de allí cuanto antes. Se aparecieron en San Mungo y, allí, se llevaron a Fleur a la sala de partos. Bill fue con ella y el resto se quedó en la sala de espera.

* * *

 _People killin', people dyin'_

 _Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

 _Can you practice what you preach_

 _And would you turn the other cheek_

 _Father, Father, Father help us_

 _Send us some guidance from above_

 _'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

 _Where is the love?_

* * *

Cinco pelirrojos sentados en sillas blancas de plástico, con ojeras, sin mueca en sus rostros. A la espera. Un viejo matrimonio nervioso, ansioso, paseando por la sala de espera. Otros cuatro jóvenes esperando en una esquina.

-Si le doy un café a George se meará encima. -comentó Angelina. Harry, Hermione, Angelina y Audrey, miraban a los hermanos desde la máquina de café.

-Ginny probablemente me lo tirará a la cara. -dijo Harry, consiguiendo que sus acompañantes sonrieran.

-Menudo día ha escogido el niño, ¿no? -dijo Hermione, después de suspirar, apoyada en el hombro de Harry.

* * *

 _I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder_

 _As I'm gettin' older, people gets colder_

 _Most of us only care about money makin'_

 _Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction_

 _Wrong information always shown by the media_

 _Negative images is the main criteria_

 _Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria_

 _Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema_

 _Whatever happened to the values of humanity?_

 _Whatever happened to the fairness in equality?_

 _Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity_

 _Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity_

 _That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under_

 _That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down_

 _There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under_

 _Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found_

* * *

-¿Familia de Fleur y Bill Weasley? -preguntó un medimago. Todos se levantaron y caminaron apresurados hacia él, rodeándolo.

-Yo soy la madre de Bill. -dijo Molly, presa por los nervios.

-Todo ha salido a la perfección. Ahora pueden pasar a verlos... -dijo el medimago. Entonces fijó la mirada en un azabache que se mantenía al fondo del grupo.- ¿Se-señor Harry Potter? -preguntó nervioso. Harry nunca había forzado tanto una sonrisa como en aquel momento. El medimago agitó la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo.- Podrán pasar de dos en dos.

-¿De dos en dos? -se quejó Charlie.

-Son las normas de San Mungo, señor. -dijo el medimago. Entonces la bombilla de la cabeza de Harry se encendió.

-Señor, estoy seguro que podrá hacer una excepción. Apenas hay nadie hoy, es el primer nieto de los señores Weasley y estoy seguro que el padre de la criatura quiere ver a todos sus hermanos. -dijo Harry. Todos los pelirrojos lo miraron sonrientes. El medimago dudó unos segundos.

-Está bien. -dijo él. Los Weasley celebraron y empezaron a empujarse para entrar primeros unos de otros. Menos Ginny que miró a su novio, posó las manos en sus mejillas y le regaló un buen beso.

-Eres el mejor, Harry.

-Ve adentro, tu sobrino te espera. -dijo Harry, señalando la puerta por la que Molly había entrado pidiendo orden. Ginny le volvió a dar un beso y entró. En la sala de espera se quedaron nada más que Hermione, Angelina, Audrey y Harry.

* * *

 _People killin', people dyin'_

 _Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

 _Can you practice what you preach_

 _And would you turn the other cheek_

 _Father, Father, Father help us_

 _Send us some guidance from above_

 _'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

 _Where is the love?_

* * *

-Chicos, -dijo Ron desde la puerta de la habitación de Fleur y Bill. Parecía otro hombre. Sus ojos brillaban más que en mucho tiempo, sonreía sinceramente y respiraba con tranquilidad. Las parejas de los Weasley se levantaron al verlo- Bill quiere que entréis.

Los cuatro entraron tras Ron y encontraron la imagen de todos los pelirrojos, excepto Bill que abrazaba a su mujer en la cama, rodeando a Molly Weasley que acunaba a un bulto entre sus brazos.

-Felicidades. -les dijo Hermione a los padres con un tono dulce y suave. Besó la mejilla de Fleur y luego de la Bill. Igual hicieron Angelina y Audrey, antes de acercarse a Molly para ver al bebé.

-¿Es un niño sano? -preguntó Harry, acercándose a la cama, sonriente.

-Es una niña sanísima. -dijo Fleur.- _Ggacias_ , _Haggy_. Ginny no has contado lo que has hecho con el medimago ahí _fuega_.

-No ha sido nada. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. Besó la mejilla de Fleur y estrechó la mano de Bill.

-Nosotros también queremos cogerla, mamá. -se quejó Ron. Molly los miró y se puso en pie.

-Poneros en fila. Orden de nacimiento. -ordenó Molly. Ginny y Ron bufaron y se pusieron al final. Charlie sonrió emocionado al poder ser el primero en alzar a su ahijada. Audrey miró a la bebé desde la espalda de Percy cuando éste la cogió en brazos. Lo mismo hizo Angelina cuando fue el turno de George. Hermione ayudó a Ron a cogerla con propiedad. Y Ginny cuando la cogió tuvo que sorber la nariz.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny? -preguntó alarmada Fleur.

-Sí. -dijo Ginny, aguantando las lágrimas. Todos se rieron mirándola.- ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?

-Teníamos otro nombre en mente. Pero visto que la niña quiso nacer un día tan especial, hemos pensado en Victorie. -dijo Bill, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Fleur.

-¡Oh, Victoria, que nombre más hermoso! -dijo Molly.

-No, Victoria, no. Victorie. -dijo Fleur, pues llevaba discutiendo con su suegra meses porque ella tenía pensado nombrar a su bebé en francés. Molly tuvo que aguantarse y sonreír.

Harry los miró fascinados. Aquel día en el que habían tenido que sacar fuerzas de los lugares más escondidos de su alma para ponerse en pie, se había convertido en el día más feliz para los Weasley en mucho tiempo. Todos sonreían, lagrimeaban de alegría. Ahí, ahí es donde estaba el amor, en los pequeños detalles en días grandes.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí! Quiero decir que me ha encantado escribir todas y cada una de estas historias. Unas más alegres otras más dramáticas, pero para mi todas presentan algo bonito, todas tienen un significado tras una canción y unos personajes. Quería terminar esto con la historia de Harry, por eso cambié el orden con la anterior. Espero que os haya gustado y todos hayáis disfrutado casi tanto como yo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**


End file.
